Nada es lo que parece
by carolightsnake
Summary: UA. Vegeta y Gokú son detectives. Ambos viven juntos, como dos hombres que comparten su provisoria soledad. Pero aparece en sus vidas una mujer, que los hará comenzar una competencia feroz por conquistarla. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pero lo que hagan en mi historia sí.
1. Chapter 1

Les dejo esta nueva historia. No sé aun cuantos capítulo me tomará completarla, pero espero que se diviertan.

* * *

 **I**

Imaginemos una estación de policías en la Capital de Oeste. Uniformados por todas partes, algunos tras escritorios y otros trasladando sospechosos. De repente un joven de civil, de cabello alborotado entra saludando a todo el mundo con una sonrisa. Viste de camisa blanca, con jeans y sobaquera de cuero rojo.

Todos lo saludan y algunos le llaman "Gokú", debido a su fama de sobrevivir ileso a mas tiroteos que cualquiera. Era como si estuviera hecho de "aire".

Caminó hasta llegar a un pasillo, lleno de puertas laterales. Se paró frente a la que tenía grabado en el vidrio " **Oficina S-1** " y dando un par de golpes la abrió, sin esperar a que le confirmaran si podía pasar.

Dentro había un hombre de unos treinta años, vestido también de civil, pero con una camisa azul. Su cabello que desafiaba la gravedad, siempre le llamaba la atención, porque era muy similar al suyo.

-Vegeta ¡Aquí estabas! – le dijo al hombre - ¿vienes a almorzar?

Él aludido ni levantó la vista de su trabajo para decirle de modo brusco

-Ahora no, Kakaroto… tengo mucho papeleo…

-Oh, ya veo… ¿del caso del destripador?

-Sí… y si no tienes nada mejor que hacer que quitarme mi valioso tiempo, es mejor que te largues.

-Siempre tan amable, Vegeta – luego levantó su mano a modo de despedida – te veo luego.

Vegeta frunció profundo y volvió la vista a los papeles que tenía frente a él.

-Estúpido Kakaroto… Maldito el día que me lo impusieron de compañero…

Él y Kakaroto se conocían desde niños. Habían estudiado en la misma escuela y luego, ambos entraron a la academia de detectives de la Capital del Oeste. Vegeta decía no soportarlo, pero en el fondo se conocían tan bien que no podría funcionar con otra persona. De hecho, ahora vivían juntos, porque Kakaroto era muy enamoradizo. Ya se había divorciado tres veces y el dinero no le daba para vivir pagando tantas pensiones a su ex-esposas, por lo que él mismo se había ofrecido a ayudarlo, cosa de la que se arrepentía a diario, sobre todo por el carácter de su compañero.

Pero el motivo de sus descargos se debía a que hace unos días estaban trabajando en un caso y tenían lo que aparentemente era una buena pista. Lamentablemente resultó ser una trampa y Vegeta, había terminado disparando contra un inocente, que creyó que ellos eran los asaltantes, todo por proteger a su compañero. Por lo que ciertamente lo culpaba a él por la cantidad de papeles que debía llenar ahora, sin contar la declaración ante el comité y la posible suspensión de su placa por un tiempo.

Una vez hubo terminado con los papeles, decidió que era hora de comer algo. Miró la hora y bufó al darse cuenta que eran casi las diez de la noche. Se colocó su sobaquera negra, sobre esta la chaqueta del mismo color y cogió sus llaves. Salió a la calle y compró un perro caliente, bueno, más bien dos. Luego de esto tomó camino hacia el bar que frecuentaba y cuál fue su desdicha al encontrarse con su compañero, muy acomodado en la barra con un policía calvo.

Entró e intentó pasar desapercibido, yendo hacia una de las mesas del fondo. Sin embargo, Kakaroto parecía tener ojos en la nuca, porque se giró y le hizo señas de que se acercara.

Él no comprendía como hacía eso, pero lo que más lo confundía era la manía de su compañero de compartir con policías rasos. Eso, para él, era su peor rasgo. Era demasiado amigable y eso a Vegeta lo ponía de los nervios.

Bufó molesto y apartó su vista. Pero al levantarla nuevamente, dos intrusos estaban tomando asiento en su mesa.

\- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? - preguntó el hombre, de bastante mal humor

-No te enojes, Vegeta… - respondió Kakaroto - Solo te hacemos compañía, siempre estás tan solo…

Vegeta frunció y le espetó

-Tengo suficiente contigo durante todo el día…

-Oh, Vamos… Mira, él es Krilin.

El calvito estiró su mano, pero debió retirarla enseguida al ver que el hombre frente a el no tenía intención de saludarlo.

-No seas maleducado, Vegeta – le recriminó su amigo.

-No me interesa lo que pienses… Sabes que no me mesclo con los "Clase baja"

El policía puso mala cara, lo que fue notado por su amigo.

-No te preocupes Krilin… - luego hizo un gesto de decir un secreto al policía – Se hace el duro, pero en el fondo es muy buena persona…

El calvo lo miró inseguro de su declaración

Vegeta, que lo escuchó perfectamente, exclamó

\- ¡Deja de decir idioteces!

-Como digas… Bueno, como te iba diciendo, Krilin, estuvimos a un pelo de atrapar al destripador del Oeste…

Vegeta miró furioso a su compañero

\- ¡¿Por qué le estas contando lo del caso?! ¡Idiota, esa es información confidencial!

El detective más joven lo miró extrañado y luego aclaró

-Vegeta… a Krilin lo conozco desde hace mucho. Él sería incapaz de divulgar información clasificada

-A excepción tuya, supongo… Más le vale que no hable…

-Deja de ser tan grave, Vegeta… Mejor hablemos de otra cosa.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Casi.

-Supe que te emparejaste con la "Androide 18" – dijo repentinamente Kakaroto.

Krilin rascó su cabeza avergonzado

-No le digas de esa forma, Gokú… sabes que su nombre es Amy y que ese sobrenombre se lo dieron en la academia.

Vegeta los miró de soslayo. No le interesaba la plática, pero conocía la historia de la chica en cuestión. Su apodo se debía en parte a que parecía no tener tripas cuando se trataba de atrapar criminales y lo del número era por un récord que obtuvo en su examen de tiro.

El calvito prefirió desviar la atención e interrogó a Kakaroto

-Y tú… ¿me dijeron que habías logrado ligar con la chica de recepción?

Ahora fue el turno de Kakaroto de avergonzarse

-Son solo rumores…. Tú sabes como soy…

Krilin no pudo evitar carcajearse

-Ja, ja, ja. Tienes razón, Gokú…- comentó dándole una palmadita en la espalda - Todas las semanas te enamoras de una chica distinta…

Gokú se puso serio de golpe y apuntó con su barbilla hacia la entrada.

-Oigan, a propósito…

Justo en ese instante una muchacha de mediana estatura y de cabello turquesa hacía su entrada en el bar. Vestida en un entallado vestido rojo, con una chaquetilla blanca y tacones altos. Parecía haber estado llorando, tenía sus ojos algo hinchados y su larga cabellera parecía algo alborotada, como si hubiese estado corriendo. Se acercó a la barra y pidió algo de beber.

-Creo que volvió a pasar… - comentó Kakaroto, sin dejar de ver hacia la chica y soltando un suspiro, mientras apoyaba su mano en su barbilla.

-No tienes remedio – comentó Krilin, bebiendo de un trago el contenido de su vaso – Bueno, suficiente para mí. Mañana entro de primer turno, así que nos vemos Gokú… Vegeta, diría que un gusto… Oh, como sea- termino diciendo, dándose por vencido con el hombre.

Y diciendo esto se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes pasar por detrás de la peli turquesa y hacer un gesto de que estaba como quería.

Vegeta había mirado de soslayo a la mujer cuando entró. Intentó no darle importancia, pero algo en ella le llamó poderosamente la atención. Sabía que la había visto en alguna parte, pero en ese momento no logró recordarlo.

-Oh… ¿Qué opinas Vegeta? Es hermosa ¿eh?

-Sí, debo aceptar que lo es…- dijo el hombre, entrecerrando su mirada sobre la mujer, luego agregó volteando a ver a su compañero - Pero lo tuyo no es amor, idiota… puede clasificarse más bien como fobia a estar solo…

-Sabes que no es verdad – se excusó – esto posiblemente sea amor…

-Sí, sigue engañándote… – dijo, para luego beber un sorbo de su vaso –… pero sigo inclinándome más por tu mala fama de adicto a los matrimonios…

-Pero ¿Qué hay de malo con que me guste la vida de casado, Vegeta? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido- … además las veces que me casé fue totalmente por amor.

-Si, como la prostituta, la drogadicta y la que tenía problemas de impuestos… Tu no las amabas, idiota. Solo te gusta hacer obras de caridad…

-Si lo dices así parece que fuera cierto… Pero esta mujer es especial – terminó indicando con su vaso a la muchacha de la barra.

-Eso no lo dudo... ¿Sabes? A que no vas y te la levantas

-No lo sé… parece que está algo deprimida…

-Mejor. De esa forma está vulnerable… Toma – dijo dejando sobre la mesa cien zenis – te apuesto esto a que no le hablas…

Eso pareció convencer al de cabello alborotado.

-De acuerdo iré a hablarle…

Vegeta ante esta declaración, se sintió molesto. Pensó que debería ir a sabotear a su amigo y quedarse con la escultural mujer. Aunque él no era de involucrarse en relaciones, le gustaba solamente la adrenalina de la cacería, luego de conseguir su objetivo perdía totalmente el interés en su presa. Y para ser sinceros, hace mucho que no tenía sexo casual.

Vio cómo su compañero se acercaba a la muchacha y esta parecía reconocerlo. Se sintió como un imbécil. Kakaroto conocía a la muchacha de antes y solo se estaba burlando de él.

Luego de conversar con el hombre la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del bar. Kakaroto volvió a la mesa donde lo esperaba su compañero.

-Eres un desgraciado… - le espetó Vegeta

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto el joven, haciéndose el inocente.

-La conocías.

-Si. Debo reconocerlo. Su nombre es Bulma….

Vegeta grabó el nombre en su mente. Su compañero continuó

-Sí, la conozco desde hace un tiempo… le pasé una multa cuando estábamos en la academia, pero en ese entonces ella tenía un novio…

\- ¿Y ahora no?

-No. Acaba de descubrir que su novio es gay…

Vegeta soltó una carcajada

\- ¿Y después de cuánto tiempo lo averiguó?

-Al parecer después de varios años…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Cada cual pensando en la muchacha. Vegeta ideaba una forma de darle una lección a su compañero y Kakaroto, por su parte, ya estaba pensando en cuando sería mejor invitarla a salir.

\- ¿Y qué vas hacer? - le preguntó el hombre - ¿piensas casarte de nuevo? Porque te recuerdo que de ser así no tienes ni donde caerte muerto…

-Bueno, eso habrá que averiguarlo- luego agregó triunfal mostrando un papel – ¡Ta-tan! Me dejó su teléfono… - después miró el papel y dijo – Tú no lo sabes, pero se mudó hace poco al edificio donde vivimos… A eso se le llama destino.

Vegeta frunció y apartó su mirada de Kakaroto. No podía comprender la suerte que tenía su compañero.

…

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

A la mañana siguiente, Vegeta, a pesar de ser su día libre, despertó temprano como siempre. Decidió que se dedicaría a descansar, para sacar de su mente el asunto del destripador, que ya lo estaba estresando, sobre todo por lo ocurrido con lo de la pista falsa.

Se levantó y se vistió con ropa deportiva. Iría a correr antes de desayunar, como solía hacer en sus días de descanso, pero antes bajó por la correspondencia. Y aunque era el turno de Kakaroto, este había tenido que presentarse muy temprano en la unidad para testificar por lo ocurrido. Vegeta solo deseaba que su amigo no metiera la pata esta vez.

Así que allí estaba, revisando su buzón cuando un sonido de campanilla lo hizo voltear y entonces la vio.

Era aquella mujer.

" _Bulma"_ , pensó volteando nuevamente al frente, para fingir desinterés.

La muchacha chequeó algo dentro de su bolso y caminó quedando al lado del hombre, procediendo a abrir su propio buzón.

-Buenos días – saludo Vegeta cortésmente a la mujer, dándole una fugaz mirada, mientras revisaba su correo.

-Oh, buenos días… - respondió ella, volteando a verlo. Inmediatamente agregó - Tú debes ser Vegeta…

El hombre se sorprendió de que ella supiera su nombre.

\- ¿Nos conocemos? – preguntó viéndola directamente.

Bulma le sonrió, mientras agregaba, volviendo a lo suyo

-No… Pero puedo decirte que sé que eres el compañero de Kakaroto ¿no? – preguntó revisando su correspondencia.

Vegeta ahora sí que quedo totalmente impactado. Frunció y le dijo

-Me estas asustando… ¿sabes? – le dijo en tono de broma, sin embargo, pensó que lo más obvio era que el bocón de su compañero era el culpable.

Bulma rio y Vegeta pensó que hermosa se quedaba corto para describir a la joven.

-Ja, ja, ja… no era mi intención, pero si lo que estás pensando es que soy una bruja, pues lamento desilusionarte –cerró el buzón del hombre y le dijo, indicándole la puerta - ¿Ves? Allí lo dice…

Vegeta se sintió como un completo imbécil. Sin embargo, sonrió. Aprovecharía su oportunidad para conocer mejor a la muchacha y aunque aún no sabía cómo sabotearía a su compañero, le pareció buena idea adelantar trabajo.

-Supongo que estoy en desventaja...- respondió Vegeta, cerrando a su vez el buzón de su vecina y luego de leer, agregó con sorpresa – Bulma ¿Briefs? ¿Eres la Jueza Bulma Briefs?

Ahí estaba por qué le parecía familiar la joven. Pero su apariencia era distinta a como la había visto en los noticieros o en la corte, ya que, cuando presidía algún caso vestía totalmente recatada, además de usar lentes y un moño que la hacían lucir bastante mayor.

La joven amplió su sonrisa.

-Si te digo que si lo soy ¿prometes no divulgar mi profesión?

-Por supuesto, su señoría – le respondió, pero después cambió a modo seductor y le preguntó, recostándose en los buzones -Hmn… Y se puede saber, ¿Por qué te mudaste a este lugar olvidado de Kami?

-Bueno... Eso es información confidencial, Vegeta…

Él se la quedó viendo y bajó un poco su tono para decirle

-De acuerdo. Eso puedo comprenderlo y prometo no decirle a nadie, si accedes a tomarte un café conmigo…

Bulma le siguió el juego, preguntando

-Déjame algo en claro… ¿Me estas invitando o me estás extorsionando?

Vegeta se sonrió ante la respuesta

-Puedes tomarlo como quieras… Siempre y cuando aceptes.

Ella se lo quedó mirando y le respondió

-De acuerdo, …pero dime ¿Kakaroto no se molestará?

Esa pregunta si que le pareció extraña a Vegeta. Supuso enseguida que su compañero se le había adelantado.

\- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?… Después de todo, solo sería un café...

\- ¡Oh!… Comprendo. En ese caso te acepto el café…

Justo en ese momento sonó su teléfono. Metió la mano a su bolso y lo miró, para luego decirle a Vegeta – ¡Oh! Lo lamento… ¿lo dejamos para otra ocasión? Me acaba de surgir algo… Nos vemos, Vegeta… Un gusto.

Él no quiso parecer interesado, por lo que simplemente le dijo

-Igualmente… Adiós.

La chica terminó de revisar su correspondencia y echando las cartas a su bolso, salió a la calle y llamó un taxi, mientras texteaba algo en su celular.

Vegeta se la quedó mirando mientras se iba. Luego subió a su apartamento, pensando en que la muchacha era más que solo una muñeca con mal ojo para elegir pareja. De hecho, quedó impresionado de saber que era toda una eminencia en su campo de trabajo.

…

Por la noche, Vegeta se encontraba en la sala de su departamento. Luego de salir a correr había vuelto a enclaustrarse, leyó, revisó algunos expedientes que tenía en su poder y por la tarde preparó la cena. Se extrañó de que su compañero aun no regresase, pero supuso que la declaración le había tomado más tiempo de lo habitual.

Estaba sentado en el sofá, viendo televisión, cuando oyó la puerta y sin girarse dijo

-Te tardaste, supongo que tu declaración se extendió más de lo que esperabas…

-No fue eso, Vegeta – respondió sacándose su chaqueta y avanzando hasta donde estaba su compañero y dejándose caer en el sillón – ¿A que no adivinas?...

El hombre casi ni lo miró para decirle

\- ¡No juegues conmigo y escúpelo de una maldita vez!

El joven puso mala cara, pero de inmediato retomó su humor de siempre para decirle

-Bueno… Acompañé a Bulma a comprar algunas cosas para su departamento…

Vegeta frunció. Ahora comprendía la evasiva de la mujer. Prefirió no darle más importancia de la que cabía y le preguntó

-Hmn… No me interesa. Mejor dime ¿Cómo te fue con la declaración?

\- ¿Con la declaración? Bueno, bien supongo… - comentó agachándose a tomar un bocadillo de la mesa y llevándoselo a la boca agregó - ¡Oh! A propósito, Vegeta… mañana debes ir a dejar tu placa y tu arma…

Vegeta sintió una furia asesina apoderarse de él.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamó saltando sobre su compañero, agarrándolo por la camisa - ¡¿Qué mierda hiciste ahora, imbécil?!

-Ve-Vegeta, tranquilízate… Solo te suspendieron por una semana… El comité quería quitártela de por vida…

\- ¡No me digas que me calme! – gritó, aproximando al joven a su rostro. Como deseaba partirle la cara en ese instante.

En eso dieron un par de golpes a la puerta. Pero solo Kakaroto lo escuchó

\- ¡Vegeta! – exclamó el joven intentando indicar que llamaban a la puerta

\- ¡Argg! ¡Eres un maldito desgraciado!

La puerta se abrió y se oyó la voz de una mujer

-Permiso… ¡Oh! Perdón… No sabía que estaban ocupados…

Vegeta se bajó de un salto de arriba de su compañero y dijo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, intentando recobrar la compostura.

\- ¿Qué la trae por aquí, señora Baba?

-Vine por la renta… -respondió la mujer entrando a la propiedad.

-Deme un momento… - respondió Vegeta y se dirigió a su cuarto.

La mujer observó el lugar. Todo estaba en perfecto orden, a excepción de los hombres.

-Deberían dejar de ser tan escandalosos… - dijo la mujer - los demás inquilinos se quejan de que son muy ruidosos.

Kakaroto se giró y la miró extrañado, por sobre el respaldo del sofá

-Pero si solo estábamos…

Vegeta regresó a la sala y lo interrumpió

-Solo estábamos aclarando diferencias, señora Baba… - le extendió un cheque, que la señora casi saltó a coger - No volverá a ocurrir.

-Eso espero… ¡Este es un edificio decente!… - dijo la anciana, yendo hacia la puerta – No quiero saber que nuevamente estuvieron haciendo esas… esas cosas – luego le dijo casi en un susurro -Yo acepté que ese joven viva con usted porque a usted lo conozco y sé que es responsable… pero de él no me fío…

-Sí, disculpe… fue su culpa - comentó Vegeta indicando a su compañero, luego agregó, mientras acompañaba a la mujer a la puerta - No puede evitar ser un imbécil… Perdónelo.

\- ¿Qué yo qué, Vegeta?

\- ¡Cállate, idiota! Ya has hecho suficiente – le dijo volteando a verlo.

Kakaroto solo se encogió de hombros y volvió a atacar la charola de comida.

La señora le dio una última mirada al joven y salió del departamento.

Vegeta bufó cansado, al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos e intentaba calmarse para no intentar asesinar a su compañero, por enésima vez.

-Ahora, dime… - logró decir entre dientes - ¿Cómo es eso de que me suspendieron?

Su compañero volteó a verlo y sonriendo. Se llevó una mano a la nuca y le respondió

-Mira, sé que estás molesto porque esto quedará en tu expediente y porque no podrás trabajar en el caso por una semana completa y porque no tendrás tu fabulosa arma y porque…

\- ¡Kakaroto! – Le llamó la atención, furioso.

El joven lo observó confundido un momento y decidió que era mejor dejar para después los detalles de la suspensión de su amigo, así que le dijo - ¿Por qué mejor no te cuento como me fue con Bulma?…

El hombre entrecerró sus ojos. Presintió que su compañero no le diría nada agradable para él en cuanto a ese tópico.

Se dirigió a la nevera y sacó un par de cervezas, mientras le decía

-No es que me interese realmente… Pero supongo que es mejor que seguir tentando a tu suerte con tus tonterías sobre mi suspensión… Ya averiguaré que tanto dijiste…

Avanzó hasta el sofá y se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de su amigo. Luego abrió las cervezas y le entregó una.

\- Está bien, dime de tu sensacional salida con esa mujer…

El joven recibió la botella y bebió con avidez. Haciendo una pausa dramática.

\- ¿Vas a contarme o ahora quieres que te lo saque a patadas? – lo apuró el hombre

Kakaroto se sonrió y acomodándose nuevamente, le dijo

-Bueno… Yo me desocupé temprano y se me ocurrió enviarle un mensaje para invitarla a salir, pero ella me respondió que debía ir de compras, necesitaba muebles y otras cosas. Por lo que me ofrecí a acompañarla… ¡Y ella aceptó!... Paseamos por las tiendas, almorzamos juntos, encargamos algunas cosas … ¡Fue perfecto! ¡Éramos como una pareja de casados!

Vegeta frunció, esperaba una historia interesante y su compañero le salía con esa estupidez. Volteó a ver la televisión mientras le decía

-Si eso es todo… Te diré que eso no fue una cita, más bien me parece que extraña a su novio...

-No he terminado – lo interrumpió su amigo – Cuando regresamos, me invitó a su apartamento a tomar algo... Yo acepté porque soy un caballero y no iba a negarme a estar un rato más con ella…

Vegeta se puso de todos colores. Eso de que su amigo estuviera a solas en el apartamento de aquella mujer no le hizo ni una gracia.

\- ¿Hum?… - hizo volteando a verlo – Me estás diciendo que ¿tuviste sexo con ella?

El otro respondió, poniéndose a la defensiva

\- ¡Claro que no, Vegeta! ¡Era solo la primera cita!… - luego agregó con un tono de confidencialidad - Pero me dio un beso de despedida…

\- ¿Un beso? – no pudo evitar preguntar el mayor.

-Sí… pero en la mejilla. Creo que aún tengo el labial – dijo pasándose la mano y luego mirándosela.

Vegeta frunció molesto y exclamó

\- ¡No tienes nada en la cara, imbécil!

-Pero eso no quita que me haya besado…- luego suspiró - ¡Es tan linda!

-Y es una jueza – le informó Vegeta.

\- ¿Una jueza? ...- llevó un dedo a su barbilla, como pensando – ¿no he tenido una esposa jueza?

Vegeta sintió un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

\- ¡No!… y dudo mucho que la tengas… Ella definitivamente no es tu tipo, y me refiero a que no es una mujer necesitada o con antecedentes criminales…

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Puede que justamente lo que necesite es amor.

Vegeta rodó sus ojos y prefirió poner atención al programa de televisión. Sin embargo, seguía pensando en cómo sabotearlo, pero ahora una idea comenzó a formarse en su mente, la cual lo hizo sonreír disimuladamente. Debía conseguir antes que su amigo a aquella mujer o evitar que volviera a casarse. Cualquiera de las dos era buena opción en ese momento, ya que ambas eran complementarias.

…

Continuará

* * *

Hola. Se que han sido capítulos cortos, pero es que he estado con poco tiempo libre para completar esta por estar trabajando en Cuenta Regresiva, así que les pido que me disculpen por ello.

Saludos a Lourdes, Roraima, Lulu-locanime, Chocolatmint, EYGLUNA, Juniver y GOLLUM E HIJOS por sus rewievs.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, les comparto este nuevo capítulo.

* * *

 **III**

Pasó todo un día. Vegeta había ido a la unidad a dejar sus cosas y no estaba de muy buen humor, ya que eso lo impedía totalmente de continuar con su investigación directamente. Pero pudo descubrir que efectivamente su compañero había terminado salvándole el pellejo, aunque para ser exactos solo había corregido el error que había cometido al entrar a esa bodega de manera tan precipitada.

Dejó de trotar, deteniéndose en la esquina de una calle y procedió a controlar sus signos vitales, mientras sentía el sudor caer por su frente. Cuando al fin calmó su respiración, suspiró, mientras pensaba que una semana pasaría rápido y que podría aprovechar el tiempo libre para continuar con su investigación de manera personal. Aún contaba con sus contactos de la calle y copias de los archivos, por lo que no le sería difícil avanzar.

Pero no podía sacarse a aquella mujer de la cabeza, por lo que evaluó sus posibilidades y se percató que tenía esa semana a su favor, ya que a su compañero no lo habían suspendido, por lo que no le estorbaría.

Con eso en mente, decidió ir a dar una vuelta por el centro cívico. Si estaba de suerte, se encontraría "de casualidad" con esa mujer.

Luego de ir a casa y cambiarse de ropa, se dirigió al centro de justicia. Vagó literalmente por las instalaciones durante toda la mañana. Pero ni rastros de ella, finalmente se dio por vencido y pensó que talvez la suerte no estaba a su favor aquel día.

Pero al abandonar el edificio pudo ver aquel cabello turquesa, por lo que comenzó a bajar los escalones a paso veloz, sin embargo, escuchó una voz a su espalda llamarlo por su nombre

\- ¡Vegeta!

Volteó a ver quién era y se encontró con una mujer de cabello anaranjado y con demasiado maquillaje para su gusto, que le hacía gestos con su mano mientras se aproximaba hacia él. De inmediato intento hacerse el desentendido, comenzando a avanzar más rápido, tratando de no perder de vista su objetivo, pero la mujer lo alcanzó, posicionándose delante de él, para decirle

-Hola… ¿No me viste cuando volteaste?

\- ¡Hazte a un lado! – dijo intentando apartarla, mientras veía como la persona que seguía se perdía entre la gente. Frunció y miró a la tipa enfrente de él – ¡Maldición!… "Meinu" ¿verdad? No tengo tiempo ahora…

\- No, tontito – le reprochó en tono coqueto, dándole un golpe en el brazo con su abanico - ¿Cómo olvidaste mi nombre? Soy Hime… y solo te quitaré un segundo…

Claro que se acordaba de ella. Se acordaba de su exasperante voz y de su desagradable perfume, el que podía permanecer por horas sobre su compañero y luego en el vehículo. Resignado y sin poder divisar por ninguna parte a Bulma, volvió a interrogar a la mujer

\- ¿Qué diablos quieres?

\- ¡Ay, siempre tan grosero!… - le llamó la atención molesta, para luego volver a sonreír y decirle - Oye, pero qué bueno que te encuentro… ¿Serías tan amable de decirle al idiota de mi ex que me volví a casar?

Vegeta se la quedó mirando, mientras pensaba _"Hmp, como si me importara… además, ¿Quién será el imbécil que tuvo estómago para casarse con esta… tipa"_

-No me interesa lo que hagas con tu patética vida… pero me alegro, no por ti, sino que por el imbécil de tu ex _…_

Y diciendo esto se alejó, intentando tomar el camino por el que había visto alejarse a la jueza Briefs.

...

Mientras tanto en la estación de policías…

Kakaroto estaba en uno de los escritorios, una mano sobre la mesa jugando distraídamente con una lapicera y la otra sujetando el auricular del teléfono.

-No, Violeta…Te digo que me lo están descontando por planilla… ¿Qué no te ha llegado el cheque?... Eso sí que es raro… Voy a averiguar en recursos humanos…

-Kakaroto…- le habló desde atrás un hombre enorme y corpulento, de barba oscura.

Levantó su dedo, pidiendo un momento sin voltear a ver quién le hablaba y prosiguió atendiendo su llamada, haciendo gestos con cada frase que soltaba

-No… No puedo aumentarla… Si estás embarazada no es mi problema… ¿Qué?... No, Vegeta me dijo que si me decías eso era mentira… Te dije que es imposible que sea mío… No, Violeta, no puedes tener un embarazo de sesenta y dos semanas… No, no llores…

\- ¡GOKÚ!

Dio un brinco, soltando el auricular, y encontrándose de frente con el Capitán Ox´Satan

\- ¿Qué te dije sobre las llamadas personales?

El joven se llevó una mano a su frente a modo de saludo y respondió

-Que las llamadas personales se hacían o recibían en las horas libres, señor.

-Si lo sabes ¿Por qué demonios lo haces?

-Yo no llamé… Era mi ex esposa… Quería que le subiera la manutención…

-Eso no me interesa… No quiero sorprenderte nuevamente haciéndolo…

\- ¿Haciendo qué?

El apretó su ceño y le gritó

¡Hablando en tu turno con alguna de tus ex esposas! – Luego suspiró para calmarse y le arrojó sobre el escritorio una carpeta

-Mientras vuelve Vegeta te asignaré a un nuevo caso … Mujer de veinticuatro años. Ha estado recibiendo cartas amenazantes y sufrió un intento de secuestro.

Kakaroto abrió el archivo y su rostro cambió a uno de asombro.

\- ¡Demonios! Pero si es Mil-K, la estrella pop… ¡Se apellida igual que usted!

-Así es… Es mi hija, así que no quiero equivocaciones…

\- ¿Mil-K es su hija? Pues no se parecen nada…

Ox´Satan cortó la charla.

-Ve a recogerla, ya que desde hoy serás su escolta… En el expediente está la dirección…

Kakaroto ojeó los papeles y su rostro cambió a uno de angustia

-No… ¿es en serio? – preguntó a su superior.

\- ¿Algún problema?

-Es que no quiero ir allí solo… - comentó llevándose una mano a su nuca - Una de mis ex esposas trabaja cerca de allí y es algo complicada…

El Capitán Ox´Satan se enfureció y gritó

\- ¡Obedece!... – luego le indicó a otro detective -Ah, y lleva a Ten… Es novato y necesita acostumbrase a esto…

\- ¡Gracias! – respondió Kakaroto, juntando sus manos sobre su cabeza.

El de barba rodó sus ojos y regresó a su oficina. Si no fuera porque era un buen elemento, hace tiempo que le hubiera dado de baja al joven. No tenía ánimos tampoco de confiarle la custodia de la muchacha, pero sabía que a pesar de lo impulsivo que era, sería el indicado para esa misión.

Kakaroto se puso de pie y cogió su chaqueta.

\- ¡Ten, andando!... ¡Tú manejas! – le gritó al otro joven, que estaba a unos escritorios de él mientras le arrojaba unas llaves.

El muchacho lo miró extrañado, aun con las manos sosteniendo lo que recibió.

\- S-sí… pero ¿por qué quieres que maneje yo?

Kakaroto le cerró un ojo y le respondió

-Es muy sencillo… Si vuelvo a rayar el auto, Vegeta me matará… Además, si llega a estar mi ex esposa, puedo ocultarme mejor en el asiento de acompañante…

Ten quedó con cara de absoluta sorpresa y confusión.

…

Se sentía frustrado. Por culpa de esa idiota de Hime, había perdido de vista a la peli turquesa. Se metió las manos a los bolsillos y observó donde se encontraba. Sin querer sus pasos lo habían llevado a la zona de restaurantes, por lo que pensó que sería buena idea pasar a comer algo y olvidarse del mal rato.

Eligió uno de comida italiana e ingresó con toda calma. En la entrada lo recibió un mesero y lo acompañó a una mesa. Era un lugar pequeño, pero bastante recargado en cuanto a la decoración, las mesas estaban en la entrada y al fondo se podía apreciar una barra de ensaladas y postres.

El joven le indicó una mesa, ubicada cerca de la barra y tomó asiento. Pero al hacerlo, levantó su vista y entonces la vio. A unas mesas más, También al lado de la barra estaba Bulma, acompañada de un hombre. Se quedó embelesado admirando su perfil y viéndola sonreír, hasta que el mesero lo interrumpió

\- ¿Qué va a ordenar, señor?

Vegeta en ese momento se percató de que tenía el menú abierto delante de él. Se recompuso de la sorpresa y respondió en modo automático, sin sacar la vista de la mesa que le interesaba.

-Este... el bucatini está bien… y jugo de arándonos.

El mesero levantó una ceja, mientras le servía un vaso de agua. Anotó el pedido y se retiró

Mientras tanto el hombre intentaba divisar inútilmente al acompañante de la mujer, ya que un enorme florero se lo dejaba fuera de visión y para peor los baños estaban en la dirección contraria, haciendo imposible fingir una visita a los sanitarios para poder acercarse a la mesa.

" _Por lo menos no hay contacto físico, por lo que debe ser solo un almuerzo de trabajo… Pero de todas formas necesito saber con quién está. Aunque si fuera una nueva pareja sería perfecto, así me evita el trabajo de convencer a Kakaroto de que ella no es para él… Ni siquiera sé porque hago esto… ¿Es que ella realmente me interesa? Es solo una mujer deseable e inteligente… Sí, eso es… por otra parte, no sé qué tan buena idea sea meter a una jueza entre mis sábanas…"_

Se sintió patético por un momento. Él siempre había sido una persona decidida y ahora ahí estaba, ideando un estúpido plan para solo acercarse a saludar. Sin pensarlo más, se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la mesa de la mujer.

…

-Es una placer conocerte… No, es decir… Hola, mi nombre es Kakaroto y… ¡maldición!

Ten lo miró de reojo, mientras conducía. Su acompañante gesticulaba frente al amplio retrovisor.

\- ¿Debo preocuparme por lo que haces, Gokú?

El aludido volteó a verlo y confesó, algo avergonzado

-Es que…no sé cómo presentarme correctamente… No quiero parecer un idiota cuando salude a Mil-K

\- ¿Eres fan?

-¡No! ¿Cómo crees?… Ni siquiera he comprado su álbum…- negó Kakaroto, sin embargo, agregó volteando a ver a la calle – Pero no puedes negar que es muy linda…

Una gotita apareció en la sien de su compañero provisorio

-Sí… Pero pienso que solo debes ser tú mismo… Yo no sé mucho de mujeres, pero si te ve tan nervioso no le dará ninguna confianza - le aconsejó Ten, no muy seguro de lo que decía.

El joven de cabellos alborotados se lo quedó mirando

-Tienes razón… Tengo que concentrarme en que es solo una muchacha a la que debemos custodiar… porque está en problemas… -dijo intentando parecer despreocupado, mientras miraba hacia afuera del vehículo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, pero de un momento a otro…

\- Ay, no… ¡Lo que me faltaba!… - exclamó Kakaroto, deslizándose en el asiento y colocando una mano sobre su cabeza, para que su cabello no sobresaliera por la ventanilla -Ten, sigue manejando y no voltees a verme.

-D-de acuerdo… - le respondió, sorprendido por la tontería que estaba haciendo Kakaroto. Sin embargo, se atrevió a preguntarle – Supongo que esto tiene que ver con tu ex esposa… ¿Cuál es?

Kakaroto puso cara de horror

-No la mires directamente… - luego se relajó y comentó - Es la morena… la que está con ese bolsito de compras…

-Oh… es bonita… ¿Y a qué se dedica?

-Este… No sé… ¿Ya la pasamos?

Ten se mantuvo mirando por el retrovisor a la chica mientras decía

-Espera… espera… ahora.

Kakaroto volvió a acomodarse en el asiento y continuó

-Es una maldita loca… Salió de rehabilitación hace poco… Lo único que sé es que se fue a vivir con un tío suyo llamado Roshi...

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Te refieres a Roshi, el traficante?

-Sí, pero no te preocupes… el hombre está retirado… Creo que tiene una tienda de productos orgánicos…

Ten se sorprendió, haciendo un gesto de "¡Oh!" con su boca. Luego le dio una breve mirada a su compañero y prefirió mantener la boca cerrada. La vida de Kakaroto le parecía demasiado complicada.

* * *

Saludos a todos.

Gracias a: Lol0210, Miinoled, Vainilla y Lourdes.

Nos leemos en el próximo.


	4. Chapter 4

Les dejó otro capítulo. Espero que les guste y mi intención no es herir susceptibilidades, todo está hecho con cariño y humor.

* * *

 **IV**

Volviendo al restaurante italiano…

Bulma lo miró extrañada. El rubio levantó su vista hacia ella y agregó

-Mira, sé que parecemos el matrimonio perfecto, pero debo confesarte que ya no soporto vivir en esta mentira…

-Pero se suponía que tú y Jeréz eran felices… Es decir, van siempre a exposiciones, a los remates de caridad, a la ópera… ¡Y las vacaciones! No sabes cómo los envidio cuando veo las fotos que me envían…

El hombre bajó su vista al plato y escarbó con desgano su lasaña, luego suspiró

-Pues no es así… Nosotros estamos juntos solo por las apariencias y porque a ambos nos gustan las cosas hermosas… Pero la verdad es que ya no puedo seguir así…

La peli turquesa se quedó boquiabierta

\- ¡Oh!... Eso no me lo esperaba… ¡Cuánto lo lamento, Blue!

El hombre negó de inmediato

\- No te pongas triste, amiga… No te cité para hablar de mis problemas… te llamé para pedirte un consejo…

Bulma lo miró comprensiva

-Lo que sea…

Blue dudó un momento antes de hablar

-Lo que ocurre es que… Puede que sea algo indiscreto, pero supe que tu novio te dejó y quería saber ¿cómo fue exactamente que te dijo lo que te dijo? Es decir, ¿cómo fue que acabó con una relación de tantos…

La muchacha bajó su vista a su plato de ravioles, antes de responder. Pero no tuvo tiempo, ya que fue interrumpida por una voz bastante familiar.

-Buenas tardes… disculpen la intromisión.

En ese momento ambos, Bulma y Blue, voltearon a ver al recién llegado. Bulma se sorprendió y Blue abrió sus ojos como platos.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo ella.

Vegeta le respondió, con naturalidad

-No mucho… solo vine a almorzar y te vi desde mi mesa… ¿Interrumpo algo?

Bulma iba a abrir su boca para responder, pero fue interrumpida por Blue

-Por supuesto que no… ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?

\- ¿Seguros? – preguntó el detective, levantando una de sus cejas

-Este… Estábamos en medio de algo… – le dijo Bulma.

-No te preocupes… Supongo que no es un tema tabú para ti, amiga… – la reconvino Blue, para luego agregar, observando a Vegeta – Espero que tu amigo sea bastante abierto, de mente digo…

Vegeta tragó saliva, comenzando a arrepentirse.

Llamaron al mesero y acomodó una silla más, en la cual tomó asiento el detective. Una vez Vegeta estuvo a su lado, Blue preguntó

\- ¿Tu amigo no tiene un nombre?

-Oh, Disculpa… Blue, él es Vegeta y es mi vecino … Vegeta, él es Blue y es cirujano plástico…

Ambos hombres se dieron la mano, mientras Blue comentaba

-No te imaginas las maravillas que puedo hacer con estas manos…

Vegeta puso cara de espanto un segundo, e inmediatamente retiró su mano.

-Supongo que eso es lo que hacen los cirujanos… - comentó, tomando una servilleta y colocándola en su regazo, mientras se limpiaba la mano disimuladamente en ella bajo la mesa.

-Oh, sí… también…- le respondió Blue, mientras le cerraba un ojo – Espero que no te incomode nuestra charla… estaba pidiéndole consejo a mi amiga sobre como terminar una relación de años… ¿sabes de eso?

Vegeta lo miró serio, pensando en que tendría que portarse amable con ese sujeto si es que quería ganar terreno con la peli turquesa.

…

Ten dio un par de golpes a la puerta y se oyó una voz masculina que decía

\- ¿Quién?

-Detectives Ten y Kakaroto – respondió el joven

La puerta se abrió solo un poco, manteniendo el seguro puesto, y se asomó un hombre bastante corpulento con cara de pocos amigos, calvo, vestido con una polera negra y jeans ajustados.

-Sus placas – dijo seco el hombre al verlos.

Gokú y Ten mostraron sus identificaciones.

El hombre les dio una ojeada y les dio espacio para que entraran, pero solo el suficiente para que pasaran de lado por la puerta, mientras les decía

-Adelante.

Ambos entraron y se encontraron con una habitación bastante sencilla. Muros blancos y amoblada con un par de sillones y una mesa, de color rojo. Además, había dos puertas que supusieron que eran habitaciones.

-Buenas tardes – dijo Kakaroto – Tengo que informarle que fuimos asignados a la vigilancia de Mil-K…

-Los estábamos esperando… Mi nombre es Nappa y soy el guardaespaldas de Mil-K…

\- ¿Solo están ustedes dos? – preguntó Ten

-Por el momento si… aunque en unos minutos llegará su representante…

\- ¿desde hace cuánto que trabaja con él? – volvió a preguntar Ten

Nappa se llevó una mano a la quijada y lo pensó un momento antes de responder.

-Desde hace dos años…

\- ¿Cuál es…

\- ¡Ten! – reclamó Kakaroto, con la boca llena, ya que apenas había entrado se había ido hacia una charola con bocadillos que había sobre la mesa.

El muchacho lo miró extrañado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Yo estoy a cargo – comentó avanzando hacia ellos, luego agregó levantando su índice – y por lo tanto yo haré las preguntas… - enseguida volteó a ver a Nappa - Señor, dígame ¿Solo están ustedes dos?

El calvo levantó una ceja y miró a Ten, este soltó un suspiro de rendición y luego se encogió de hombros.

-Sí – respondió el grandote.

-Y ese representante que mencionó… ¿hace cuánto que trabaja con Mil-K?

-Este… Hace dos años.

-Muy bien – dijo Kakaroto, mientras limpiaba su mano en su pantalón y sacaba su libreta y una lapicera - ¿Cómo se llama ese representante?

-Yajirobe… es un hombre muy conocido en el medio…

-Así que Yajirobe… mmm… ¿y donde se encuentra él ahora?

-Está por llegar… Iría a cerrar un contrato para un comercial…

-Mmm… comprendo – respondió Kakaroto, tomando nota. Luego miró hacia las habitaciones y le dijo a Nappa - ¿Podría llamar a la señorita Mil-K?

-Sí… Iré a avisarle que llegaron.

El grandote les dio la espalda y Kakaroto de inmediato ordenó un poco su cabello y se olfateó su propio aliento, para después sacarle brillo a sus zapatos, sobre sus pantalones. Ten solo lo miraba, totalmente avergonzado.

…

-Bueno… yo me retiro, se me hace tarde para una cita…- dijo el rubio, sacando su chequera y comenzando a extender el pago de su almuerzo. Dejó el papel sobre la mesa y agregó - Aunque solo es una aburrida rinoplastia… De todos modos, recuerden que los espero a ambos para la fiesta de esta noche…– Blue se despidió, dándole un beso en la cara a Bulma y un apretón de manos a Vegeta. Enseguida agregó apuntándolos con su índice - ¡Ni se les ocurra faltar! Ya que es para una obra benéfica…

Ambos lo quedaron mirando mientras salía del restaurant. Vegeta presentía que su suerte definitivamente había cambiado

\- Entonces, Bulma… ¿A qué hora pasó por ti? – le preguntó el detective

Bulma volteó a verlo

-No es necesario que me lleves, Vegeta… -dijo, para luego beber un poco de su copa - ¿por qué no llevas a Kakaroto?

Vegeta levantó una ceja y luego frunció. Ella parecía demasiado interesada en su compañero nuevamente.

-No creo que pueda ir… - respondió con fingido pesar -Hoy tiene turno de noche.

-Oh… en ese caso creo que podría ir contigo… como amigos.

Ahí estaba esa frase, la cual le indicaba que ella no quería algo con él. Pero no se daría por vencido, Kakaroto no era rival para él.

\- ¿Te parece a las ocho?

-Em, sí… De todos modos, el evento comienza a las nueve… Aunque te confieso que no tenía ganas de ir…

-y eso ¿por qué? – pregunto extrañado Vegeta.

-Bueno… es que mi ex novio es modelo… y seguramente estará allí, ya que siempre participa en estos eventos…

\- ¿Pero ustedes quedaron en malos términos? Porque es la única razón que se me ocurre para evitarlo…

-No es eso… Es que… Bueno, le dije que la próxima vez que me viera, me vería feliz en una nueva relación…

Vegeta sonrió internamente. Era su oportunidad de atacar

-No deberías darle tanta importancia… Con que te vea bien acompañada bastará.

Ella le sonrió

-Supongo que tienes razón… ¿Qué tal bailas?... – luego agregó, algo avergonzada - Vaya, que pregunta tonta que te hago…

Él se sonrió

-Por supuesto que bailo… aunque estoy algo oxidado… " _y preferiría evitarlo_ "

Ella le sonrió y se puso de pie.

-Entonces te veo más tarde – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla – Supongo que eres puntual…

-No lo dudes… Allí estaré.

Ella le hizo un gesto con su mano y salió del local.

Vegeta se quedó viendo a la muchacha salir. En eso se aproximó el mesero, para entregarle la cuenta.

-Va a querer algo más señor – preguntó.

El detective se sonrió y le respondió sin apartar su vista de la puerta.

-Sí… pero no está en el menú.

El mesero lo quedó observando, confundido.

…

La muchacha se asomó tímidamente a la sala de su habitación y miró a ambos jóvenes. Pero el que llamó su atención, fue Kakaroto. De un brinco salió y se pegó al brazo del detective de cabello alborotado, mientras decía

-Hola… ¿Así que ustedes van a cuidarme?... – miró hacia arriba a Kakaroto - Tu eres muy guapote y fuerte… - volteó a ver a Ten – Y tú eres muy lindo, también. ¡Qué bien! Me enviaron a dos chicos muy apuestos a cuidar de mí – después cerró un ojo – recuérdenme darle las gracias a mi padre…

Kakaroto se sintió halagado, pero terriblemente incómodo. Ella no era como lo había imaginado.

-No es necesario que te me pegues así…- dijo intentando apartarla.

Ten lo miró extrañado. Comprendió que a su compañero temporal solo le gustaba cuando él acosaba y no al revés.

-Señorita – dijo el más joven – Usted denunció ser víctima de un intento de secuestro… ¿nos puede hablar de eso?

-Oh, por supuesto… Íbamos saliendo del hotel, cuando recordé que se me había quedado mi bolso… entonces le pedí a Nappa que volviera por él, yo estaba disfrazada, así que no me preocupé. Pero apenas quedé sola, un hombre me tomó por detrás e intentó arrastrarme a un vehículo…

Kakaroto, ya libre de la muchacha le preguntó

\- ¿Y pudo ver a su atacante? o ¿el vehículo?

-No… Nappa me vio y gritó algo…Fue entonces que el idiota ese me arrojó al suelo… Del automóvil solo recuerdo que era gris y grande… quizás una camioneta ¡Estaba tan asustada!

Kakaroto volteó a ver al calvo

\- ¿Nappa, vio al tipo?

El grandote le respondió

-No mucho… Era como de tu estatura… Llevaba una capucha y vestía de negro… - luego agregó con un gruñido -Ya les había dicho esto a los otros policías…

Ten fue ahora el que preguntó

\- ¿No recuerda alguna otra cosa?

-No. Solo me preocupe de ver que Mil-K estuviera bien… Esperen ¿sirve de algo si les digo que usaba un perfume horrible?

Ambos detectives lo miraron mientras levantaban una ceja

\- ¿Perfume?

-Si… era algo como a flores, pero pasadas… casi como un gas…

\- ¿Un gas? – preguntaron nuevamente al unísono

-Nappa dice la verdad… - comentó Mil-K - tuve que volver a ducharme, luego de la declaración…

Los detectives se quedaron meditando un momento. No servía de pista, ya que pudo haberlo usado a propósito.

-Mmm… No lo sé. Pero por si acaso hoy nos turnaremos para cuidarla. Ten, tú toma el primer turno… yo volveré por la noche. Así ella nunca estará sola…

-De acuerdo – respondió el joven.

\- ¡A mí sí me gusta la idea! – exclamó Mil-K, dando un saltito y aplaudiendo. Pero enseguida se detuvo y dijo - Oh, por cierto… ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

-Yo soy Ten y él es Kakaroto…

La muchacha hizo como que memorizaba sus nombres. Mientras Kakaroto se dirigía a la salida

-Me voy… Espero que no ocurra nada mientras no estoy… Ten, quedas a cargo.

-Sí. Nos vemos luego. – respondió el joven.

\- ¡Te estaré esperando, lindo! – le gritó ella, agitando su mano.

Kakaroto puso cara de horror y salió de prisa del cuarto. Esa muchacha lo había puesto de los nervios y eso era algo que jamás le había pasado.

...

Continuará

* * *

Y aquí quedamos. Saludos a GOLLUM E HIJOS, Veros, Lourdes, Lol0210.

Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores y espero que me sigan acompañando en esta locura de historia.

Un abrazo.


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

-¡Demonios!… Es una maldita fiesta de disfraces – dijo Vegeta, observando la tarjeta lila que sostenía en su mano.

La lanzó con desidia sobre la mesa y se recostó en el sofá llevándose una mano a sus ojos, cubriéndolos.

No le gustaba disfrazarse a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario, como para una investigación o para vigilancia de encubierto. Pero elegir un atuendo ridículo para poder conquistar a una mujer le parecía excesivo.

Volvió a enderezarse y comenzó a pensar en qué sería lo más apropiado. Luego de unos minutos, se dio por vencido y miró su reloj pulsera. El almuerzo se había extendido más de lo que tenía en mente, por lo que tenía cerca de tres horas para encontrar con qué ir y arreglarse para recoger a Bulma. Se puso de pie y salió a la calle. Iría a la tienda de disfraces y pensaría allí en algo.

…

Eran pasadas las siete de la tarde y Kakaroto por fin estaba de vuelta en casa. Tenía tiempo suficiente para cambiarse, cenar algo, ver televisión e ir a relevar a Ten.

Cerró la puerta, se giró y quedó boquiabierto. Su compañero venía saliendo de su cuarto, vestido de escocés, de tonos azules, con todo y kilt a la rodilla.

\- ¡Ni una palabra al respecto! – le ordenó Vegeta, mirándolo con furia.

-De acuerdo… ¡lindas rodillas! je, je… - comentó el joven, tomando distancia a la espera de la reacción de su compañero.

Vegeta apretó un puño frente a su rostro y gritó

\- ¡Si quieres seguir viviendo aquí cierra el pico, Kakaroto!

-No te enojes, Vegeta… - respondió, yendo hacia la cocina - ¿Fiesta de disfraces?

-No, idiota… me gusta ponerme falda los jueves por la tarde... ¡Por supuesto que es una estúpida fiesta de disfraces!… Lamentablemente esto era lo único que quedaba en la tienda… aparte de los trajes sexuales y un traje de un ridículo roedor amarillo…

-Te vez poderoso… - comentó Kakaroto, sacando unas cosas del refrigerador y luego cerrando, la puerta agregó - y ese _bolso_ hace juego con tus ojos.

\- Argg ¡Cállate!... Y no es un " _bolso_ ", es un _sporran_ … - le aclaró con fastidio – luego agregó extrañado - Oye ¿No se supone que hoy tenías guardia?

Kakaroto comenzó a prepararse un sándwich

-Si… pero mi relevo es a las diez…

Vegeta lo miró extrañado

\- ¿Por qué tan tarde?

El joven se chupó los dedos para luego responder

-Es que mientras no estás, me asignaron con Ten y tenemos una vigilancia…

El mayor cerró sus ojos y cruzó sus brazos, mientras decía

-Comprendo… - luego volvió a mirarlo y agregó – Espero que el vehículo vuelva sano y salvo.

-No te preocupes por eso… - respondió, llevándose ahora el cuchillo a la boca para pasarle la lengua – Mmm… Lo dejé estacionado aquí afuera… No quería que alguien lo robara.

Vegeta se dirigió al umbral de la cocina para poder ver a su compañero.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cometiste la estupidez de dejar a Ten en la calle?

-Nooo… Debemos cuidar a una chica en un hotel. Debe estar cenando con ella ahora…

\- Hmn… ¿No me dirás nada más?

-Nop… - luego levantó su dedo índice para dar énfasis -Tu dejaste muy en claro que los casos no se comentaban con gente ajena a ellos…

Vegeta frunció en profundidad. Su compañero aplicaba lo aprendido de una forma totalmente ilógica para él.

-Me basta con que lo hayas entendido… - dijo, avanzando hacia la puerta - Solo intenta no meter la pata esta vez… y no perviertas a Ten.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Pervertirlo?

-Sí, con tus mañas… - dijo, cogiendo su billetera y llaves de encima de un mueble - Es un novato y lo que menos necesita es aprender malas prácticas de un idiota como tú.

\- ¡Oye! – se quejó el más joven, yendo hacia la sala y dejándose caer en el sofá – No son mañas, son tácticas…

-Bah, lo que sea. Deja de quejarte… y no me esperes… - le dijo Vegeta mirando su vestimenta - ¡Maldición! No tengo bolsillos

Kakaroto volteó a verlo por sobre el respaldo y entrecerró su mirada de manera pícara

-Oye… Eso quiere decir que no vas solo ¿verdad, Vegeta?

-Por supuesto… - observó el bolso y lo levantó- ¡Mierda! Supongo que para eso es esta cosa…

\- ¿y no me dirás de quién se trata?

-No – respondió guardando su billetera y cerrando el broche – No necesitas saber.

-Por favor…

-¡Dije que no!… Y ya voy tarde, así que nada de tonterías en tu guardia ¿entendido?

-Sí, señor… - respondió llevándose la mano con medio emparedado a su frente.

El mayor bufó, se dirigió a la puerta y salió, escuchando desde dentro

-Suerte, Vegeta… ¡Espero que te hayas puesto interiores!

Éste gruñó y cerró la puerta tras él

-Maldito, Kakaroto...

…

En el piso superior…

-Mugrosos chiquillos del demonio… - mascullaba la señora Baba, mientras pasaba un trapeador por el suelo del cuarto piso – Debería de correrlos a escobazos, de no ser porque son puntuales en los pagos…

Sintió unos pasos tras ella y volteó a ver. Sus ojos se agrandaron y una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en sus delgados labios al ver al joven subiendo las escaleras hacia ella.

-Oh… señor Vegeta…

-No me mire así, Baba… Voy a una fiesta.

La mujer entrecerró su mirada en la falda del saiyajin

-No pensé en otra cosa…

Vegeta se ruborizo y volteó para seguir subiendo al siguiente piso

La anciana lo siguió, pero cuando él comenzó a subir, ella se inclinó fingiendo que continuaba con su labor, pero era obvio lo que estaba observando.

-Qué desperdicio… - murmuró Baba.

Vegeta noto esto, lo que causó que su rostro se volviera una braza y mascullara entre dientes mientras subía los escalones, afirmando su kilt por detrás.

-maldita vieja descarada… tiene edad para ser mi tátara-abuela… que no crea que me pondría un kilt sin nada debajo…

Llegó al quinto piso, por mejor había evitado usar el elevador para no toparse a ningún inquilino y tenía que encontrarse a la vieja bruja esa. Suspiró con fastidio, alejando los deseos de golpear a la anciana, e intentó poner su mejor cara de seductor antes de llamar a la puerta de Bulma.

-Ya voy… - respondió la chica desde dentro – dame un par de minutos…

Esperó pacientemente, hasta que al fin se abrió la puerta. Contra su voluntad una de sus cejas se elevó y su boca se entreabrió levemente.

Ante él apareció la jueza. Lucía despampanante en un traje de conejita play boy. No entraremos en descripciones, pues todos lo conocemos.

-Ehm… - no logró que saliera nada más de su boca

Bulma sonrió y le respondió

\- ¡"Ehm" a ti también! … Oye ¡Que puntual eres!... Pasa, voy por mi bolso y salimos…

Vegeta bajó su rostro avergonzado. Nunca le había pasado quedar en blanco frente a alguna mujer. Se sintió patético, mientras ingresaba y observaba el interior del apartamento, comprobando que la mayoría de los muebles eran nuevos. Agradeció internamente que no se dejara convencer por el estilo kitsch de Kakaroto.

-Me gusta tu apartamento… - intentó hacer conversación para olvidar su torpeza.

\- Ah, ¿sí? – respondió ella, asomando su cabeza por la puerta de su habitación, para luego volver a desaparecer mientras echaba algunas cosas a un pequeño bolso que hacía juego con su atuendo – Debe ser porque tiene vista al parque...

-Es una lástima que haya estado ocupado cuando recién me mudé a este lado de la ciudad…

-Lo lamento…

-No te disculpes, Bulma… Supongo que era cosa de suerte… Pero te prefiero al demente que solía vivir aquí… _"Ese idiota de Guinyu… siempre alardeando de sus estúpidas clases de yoga…"_

\- Oye ¿No es fenomenal que seamos vecinos? – preguntó Bulma, saliendo al fin del cuarto, con una chaqueta larga de color rojo sobre su disfraz - Es decir… De casualidad conocí a Kakaroto y ahora todos somos amigos y vivimos en el mismo edificio…

Ahí estaba nuevamente marcándole la situación de ambos. Pero no le importó, él ya tenía la chance de salir con ella y traerla de vuelta, eso bastaría para ganar terreno frente a su compañero, que por lo visto aún no la invitaba.

-Sí, supongo… No me diste oportunidad de mencionarlo, pero luces muy bien en ese atuendo…

-Gracias, pero tu cara de bobo me lo dijo antes… - comentó mirándose en un espejo mural, mientras acomodaba un poco su labial.

-Pues, no te acostumbres… - agregó el detective - No suelo alagar a las mujeres con quienes salgo.

-Lo imaginé… - dijo volteando a verlo llevando sus manos a las caderas - Entonces, eres del tipo rudo ¿no?

-No. Solo hago cumplidos cuando las circunstancias realmente lo requieren.

-Comprendo y lo tendré en cuenta… Bueno ¡Ya estoy lista! ¿Nos vamos?

Vegeta le sonrió y le ofreció su brazo.

…

Kakaroto miró su teléfono celular, comprobando la hora. Se puso de pie y, tomando su chaqueta y sus cosas, bajó para dirigirse al hotel donde estaba Mil-K.

…

El lugar elegido para la fiesta de caridad era ni más ni menos que la enorme casa que compartían Blue y Jerez. Una especie de palacete, de enormes dimensiones y a esa hora iluminado con luces de diversos colores, que dibujaban figuras de flores y algunos animales sobre los muros. En la entrada un enorme lienzo que indicaba que la fiesta era para recaudar fondos para más áreas verdes en la cuidad.

Vegeta ayudó a Bulma a bajar del auto y luego nuevamente le ofreció su brazo, para ingresar a la propiedad.

Una vez dentro pudieron apreciar que había una enorme cantidad de personas, desde empleados públicos hasta artistas. Vegeta frunció profundo, le desagradaban en demasía las multitudes.

Bulma al ver la cara de Vegeta sonrió y lo jaló al interior, pues tenía ganas de divertirse como hace mucho no lo hacía.

…

Kakaroto llegó frente al hotel y encontró a varios de sus compañeros y al cuerpo especial de desactivación de bombas. Se aproximó a Ten, que estaba en una de las esquinas junto a Mil-K y Nappa, con frazadas en sus espaldas.

\- ¿Qué pasó Ten?

-Dieron un aviso de bomba en la central… Hemos sido desalojados hace menos de cinco minutos.

Kakaroto frunció y se acercó a obtener más información de uno de los del equipo especial.

-Hola, Octavio… ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Hola, Gokú… Lo que pasa es que hubo un llamado anónimo a la central, avisando que harían explotar una bomba en este hotel… pero no creo que sea...

Justo en ese momento una enorme explosión los hizo agacharse. Esta ocurrió justo en el piso que ocupaba Mil-K.

Las sirenas de los bomberos no se hicieron esperar.

-Wow… ¡eso fue sorprendente! – exclamó Kakaroto mirando hacia el edificio en llamas.

-Si… Menos mal que no subía aun ninguno de nosotros… Hoy me tocaba a mí, je, je… Pero esto es malo…

Kakaroto frunció y miró hacia donde estaba Ten. Octavio tenía razón, esto era muy malo.

…

La música se detuvo y fue reemplazada por una suave, clásica. Entonces Blue y Jerez subieron a un escenario improvisado en medio de la enorme sala y dieron la bienvenida a los asistentes, agregando, y remarcando, que todas las donaciones eran bienvenidas para la causa motivo de la fiesta.

Una vez terminado el discurso, la música nuevamente volvió a sonar fuerte y la gente, volvió a bailar y a beber.

-Vamos, Vegeta… -dijo Bulma, al tiempo que se adelantaba entre la multitud

El detective intentó seguirle el paso. Sin embargo, cuando estaba por alcanzarla, fue interceptado por Blue

-Hola, Vegeta… ¡Me alegro que vinieras!

-Sí, seguro… - le respondió viendo a la peli turquesa alejarse entre la multitud. Ella nuevamente se le escapaba.

El rubio lo tomó por el brazo y le dijo, muy cerca para el gusto del saiyajin

\- ¡Ven! Te presentaré a unos amigos…

-No… Debo ir con Bulma…

-Ella estará bien… - Luego interceptó a otro individuo – Hola, Jeice… te presento a Vegeta ¿Dime si no es todo un ejemplar?

El moreno puso su mayor cara de horror, al tiempo que el otro tipo se le acercaba y le decía al oído, por el volumen de la música

-Espero que te guste la fiesta… Ven. Hay barra libre esta noche…

Vegeta intentó ubicar a Bulma con la mirada, pero no la halló. Había demasiada gente en aquel enorme salón.

-No puedo… - dijo intentando zafarse - Yo vine acompañado…

\- ¡Oh, no seas maleducado, Vegeta! Tengo muchas personas que quiero que conozcas… -replicó Blue.

…

Mientras tanto en la calle, fuera del departamento de los detectives.

-De acuerdo Mil-K, por esta noche puedes quedarte con nosotros, pero no debes hacer ruido ya que a mi compañero no le gusta que traiga gente a casa…

-Si… ¡Muchas gracias, Kakaroto! – dijo la muchacha – Tuve mucho miedo cuando explotó mi cuarto…

-Sí, lo sé… - dijo, intentando sonar comprensivo - Oye, no te vayas a quitar tus gafas ni la peluca hasta que estemos dentro de mi casa ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí…

Ambos bajaron del coche y entraron al edificio. Cuando entraron al departamento Kakaroto le dijo

-Mil-K deberías soltarme… ya estás a salvo…

Ella se aferró aún más al brazo del detective

-No quiero… Contigo me siento muy segura…

-Sí, pero no podemos casi caminar… - dijo el joven, intentando avanzar.

-Yo, lo lamento… es que nunca había conocido a un detective tan atractivo…

Él terminó sacando su brazo de entre los de la chica y se dirigió a la cocina, algo incómodo. Sin embargo, se relajó al abrir la puerta del refrigerador.

\- ¿Quieres algo de comer?

\- ¡Que atento!... Pero como agradecimiento yo te prepararé algo, es lo menos que puedo hacer…

Kakaroto la miró incrédulo

\- Tú ¿cocinas?

-Claro, tontín… tome unas clases hace unos años. ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué porque soy una estrella pop no sabría cocinar?

-No, Para nada… es solo que nunca conocí alguna mujer que supiera cocinar bien…

-Ya lo verás… te sorprenderé…

-Ya lo estoy – respondió llevando una mano a su nuca, mientras sonreía

La muchacha ingreso a la pequeña cocina y comenzó a buscar ingredientes mientras comentaba

-Escuché que Ten te llamaba Gokú…

-Oh, eso… es un apodo que algunos prefieren para mí…

-A mí me gusta… - comentó, sacando unos nabos de una cesta - es…agradable…

\- ¿Tú crees?

-Por supuesto… Perdona, pero ¿puedo llamarte así?

-Si… No me molesta…

\- ¡Qué alivio!… Porque Kakaroto me suena a cacatúa, ja, ja, ja…

\- ¡Oye! Es el nombre que eligió mi santa madre…

-Disculpa, ja, ja, ja… pero es horrible.

El hombre se quedó pensándolo un momento. Enseguida sonrió.

-Ja, ja, ja… Creo que tienes razón …

…

Continuará

* * *

Saludos a todos los que me acompañan en esta locura de historia. Pero sobretodo a los que se tomaron su tiempo para comentar:

Lourdes, Lol0210, Miinoled, Fher JD y a Vainilla.

Un abrazo y nos leemos pronto.

Ya veremos que ocurre es la dichosa fiesta y sepan que si estará Yamcha, je, je.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

Vegeta al fin pudo zafarse del par de la barra, con la excusa de ir al sanitario. Rodó sus ojos al oír bromas infantiles sobre el tamaño de su vejiga, pero a pesar de sentirse ofendido, no voltearía a contradecirlos, ya que había perdido bastante tiempo con ellos. Solo se habían dedicado a hablar mal de los otros invitados y ventilar intimidades de personajes públicos. Además de presentarle a varios tipos que no eran para nada de su interés, a excepción de un tal Wiss, un empresario bastante conocido por su cadena de restaurantes refinados. Este era un hombre al parecer muy culto, pero también muy reservado, lo que se le hizo sospechoso, ya que no encajaba con el supuesto grupo de amigotes a los que se acercó a saludar.

Lo único que lo hizo medio sonreírse fue cuando hablaron de cierto jefe de policía, al cual lo habían sorprendido con una caja llena revistas de jovencitas y que había intentado negarlo, al verse descubierto, diciendo que eran de un amigo.

Avanzó entre el bullicio, buscando con su mirada a la peli turquesa. Se sentía algo mareado, ya que había bebido bastante para poder soportar las estupideces que comentaba su anfitrión y compañía.

Por suerte para él, la notó en una esquina del salón conversando con otro sujeto, disfrazado de centurión. Supuso de inmediato que era la ex pareja de Bulma, ya que ella se notaba bastante incómoda.

Cuando al fin los alcanzó, no lo pensó dos veces y tomó a la mujer por la cintura, mientras le comentaba

-Al fin te encuentro…

Bulma se sobresaltó por la actitud del detective y Yamcha de inmediato puso mala cara.

-Este… No era mi intención abandonarte, Vegeta… - le dijo Bulma, recobrándose de la sorpresa y agregando con una sonrisa al tiempo que con sus manos se soltaba del detective, volteando a verlo - Pero es que te vi tan bien acompañado que no quise interrumpir…

-Ni te imaginas… Era todo un ramillete - comentó sarcástico.

\- ¿Perdón? - interrumpió el centurión - No sé quién eres, pero teníamos una conversación privada aquí…

-Oh, disculpa, Yamcha… - le respondió Bulma, volteando a verlo - él es Vegeta y es…

-Su acompañante – aclaró el hombre sin más, cruzándose de brazos, como para parecer más imponente.

Bulma puso cara de loca.

\- ¿Qué?... Pero Bulma… ¿Hace nada que terminamos y tú ya te andas paseando con este sujeto?

-A ti no te incumbe lo que haga ella ahora, insecto… - le respondió Vegeta, posicionándose frente a Bulma - La vida se define por las oportunidades, inclusive por las que perdemos y claramente esta es de las segundas para ti …

El modelo lo miró extrañado y molesto

\- ¿De qué mierda hablas?

-Comprendo… cosa que al parecer a ti se te dificulta en demasía… - le respondió Vegeta, mirándolo de arriba abajo, de manera despectiva - Entonces no importa… Aunque lo dibuje, no lo entenderías…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Intentas insultarme, idiota? - preguntó Yamcha, apretando sus puños.

-Ja, ja, ja… Es que acaso ¿no fui lo bastante obvio?

-Vegeta, no es necesario que… - intentó detenerlo Bulma

-No permitiré que este enano me hable de esa manera… - exclamó colérico Yamcha. Luego miro a su ex y le dijo con sarcasmo - Vaya, Bulma… ¡Que buena elección hiciste!

\- ¿A quién mierda le dices enano?

\- ¿Quién dijo eso? – preguntó el hombre mirando por sobre la cabeza de Vegeta, haciendo una visera con su mano.

Vegeta no soportó y tomó su postura de pelea

-Argg… Pronto agregarás algo nuevo a tu currículo… ¡Modelo de prótesis!

Bulma no aguantó más y se posicionó en medio de ambos y exclamó, separándolos

\- ¡Ya basta los dos!… Yamcha, Vegeta tiene razón. Tú y yo terminamos, y digamos que no fue precisamente por algo que yo haya hecho... ¡Así que déjame en paz y sigue con tu vida!

-Mmm… Está bien, Bulma. Diviértete con este sujeto… Pero recuerda que tenemos una conversación pendiente… - dijo, alejándose.

Bulma lo vio por donde se iba y suspiró cansada.

Vegeta notó que ella aun sentía algo por aquel hombre, y eso le molesto bastante. Sin embargo, no quería que ella pensara que él era un entrometido buscapleitos.

-Mira…Yo lo… - intentó hablar el detective.

-No te disculpes…- le dijo sin mirarlo. Pero enseguida volteó y agrego con una media sonrisa - Sé que solo querías sacarme del apuro, pero es que aún me duele lo de Yamcha… y el problema es que el insiste en que todo fue un malentendido, pero ya no importa. Supongo…

\- ¿Quieres hablar de ello? – preguntó él levantando una de sus cejas. No supo cómo salió eso de su boca, ya que en el fondo no le interesaba saber nada al respecto.

Ella suspiró antes de responder

-No. Mejor dejémoslo… Yo te debo una disculpa por arruinarte la noche…

Vegeta le sonrió y luego cerró sus ojos para decir

-Desde que supe que era una fiesta de disfraces que esta noche estaba arruinada… - la miró a los ojos y agregó - Pero aún hay tiempo de corregir ese error…

Bulma le sonrió y él se desarmó, mientras se perdía en aquellos ojos azules. Pero fue sacado de inmediato de su ensoñación.

\- ¡Tienes razón! – exclamó ella, apartándose y comenzando a jalarlo del brazo - ¡Hay música y barra libre! ¿Qué estamos esperando?

El detective tragó duro, mientras se arrepentía de lo dicho.

…

De vuelta al departamento de Vegeta.

-Ahhh… ¡Estuvo delicioso! – exclamó Kakaroto, llevando las manos a su estómago.

\- ¡Sabía que te gustaría!

\- ¿Cómo lo sabías? - preguntó extrañado.

-Pues porque era la primera en mi clase de cocina y se nota que tú eres un gran glotón… - le comentó Mil-K con dulzura

-Ja, ja,ja… Si, ya me lo habían dicho…

Ella le sonrió, para luego preguntarle

-Disculpa, pero ¿Te molesta si me pongo cómoda?

\- Lo lamento, acaso ¿El sofá está muy duró? – se disculpó el joven, llevando luego una mano a su nuca - Es que los muebles de Vegeta son muy viejos y no es culpa de él, ya que me ayuda económicamente y es buen amigo, pero si quieres te traigo un par de cojines…

-No, Gokú… - le sonrió ella, mientras negaba con su cabeza - Me refiero a que voy a ir a cambiarme…

-Oh, eso… Dejé tus cosas en mi habitación – luego le indicó una puerta – es esa de allí…

La muchacha le hizo un gesto coqueto y se dirigió hacia donde le indicó el joven.

Kakaroto una vez solo pensó, poniendo cara de preociupación _"Espero que Vegeta llegue tarde y no haga muchas preguntas… No quiero que sepa lo de Mil-K… Pero ahora que lo pienso ella es una chica bastante agradable, aunque algo cargante… Pero Bulma es mucho más bonita… ¿Ella sabrá cocinar?"_

A los pocos minutos regresó Mil-K, solo vestida con una bata. Cosa que hizo que el joven se sorprendiera y extrañara al mismo tiempo

-Este… ¿Por qué estás vestida así?... Que acaso ¿No encontraste tu ropa?

Ella se sonrojó un poco y se le acercó, sentándose al lado de él en el sofá, cruzándose luego de piernas.

-Si… pero tenía en mente algo más… divertido…

Él trago duro y le respondió, alejándose un lugar.

-Yo… este… No podría… - dijo, dudando un momento. Enseguida agregó argumentando -Soy tu custodio y está prohibido involucrarse con las víctimas…

Mil-K lo miró extrañada y luego le aclaró

-No seas tonto… - le dijo, dándole una palmada en su rodilla - Hoy hay una fiesta de disfraces y quería saber si serías tan amable de acompañarme…

\- ¿De disfraces?

-Si… Iba a ir con Nappa, pero como ahora tú me cuidas…

\- ¿Pero eso no será peligroso?

-¡Pero tu me estarás vigilando!... -juntó sus manos e insistió - Por favor… Es que tengo que cantar un par de canciones, es por trabajo… ¿siiiii?

Kakaroto lo pensó un momento, recordando que Vegeta también iría allí.

-No puedo… Si me ve mi compañero, estaré en graves problemas…

\- ¡Pero si irás disfrazado!

Kakaroto no deseaba salir, pero la curiosidad de saber con quién iría el huraño de su compañero lo hizo decidirse

-De acuerdo ¡Vamos!

…

Vegeta y la peli turquesa estaba sentados en una pequeña mesa en los jardines de la propiedad. Dentro aún se escuchaba la música y el bullicio de los asistentes a la fiesta

-Uff, eso estuvo intenso… - comentó Bulma, dejando su vaso en la mesa, el que había terminado de vaciar.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó él, levantando una de sus cejas.

-Por supuesto que a esta bebida… Por qué en la pista de baile sinceramente das pena, ja, ja, ja…

Vegeta se recostó en su silla y le dijo, fingiendo enojarse

-Te dije que estaba oxidado y aun así insististe en llevarme a bailar...

-Ya no importa, después de todo, has sido un excelente compañero de juerga… ¡Creí que serías un tipo muy aburrido! Con esa cara seriota y ese aire de policía rudo, ja, ja, ja…

-No te burles… Que tú tampoco pareces jueza… y que sea policía no me define completamente.

Ella se sonrió.

\- Ah, ¿no? Y ¿Qué te define?

Esa era una muy buena pregunta y, medio ebrio como estaba, era difícil que la respondiera

-Supongo que tendrás que averiguarlo… - le respondió con un tono misterioso -Mejor dime ¿Cómo terminaste enredada con ese perdedor?

\- ¡Oh! ¿así que eres curioso?

El hizo un gesto de reverencia con cabeza, reconociéndolo, pero a la espera de que ella hablara

-No hay mucho que decir, Vegeta… Lo conocí en la secundaria, donde coincidimos en un par de clases… Un día no tenía con quién hacer un trabajo en pareja y él se ofreció a ayudarme… Durante la investigación nos dimos cuenta que nos gustábamos, pero no formalizamos nada… Un día, durante un examen, él me pidió que fuera su novia… ¡Fue tan romántico e inesperado!… además, no puedes negar que es muy guapo…- terminó cerrando un ojo, de manera cómplice.

Vegeta se sintió incómodo con ese comentario

-Hmn… ¿Solo te fijaste en su físico? ¡Pensé que eras más inteligente!

\- ¡Oye! No soy una babosa… Aunque no lo creas, Yamcha es muy tierno y agradable… Siempre me hacía reír… Pero ahora que lo pienso ¡Éramos tan diferentes!

\- ¿Diferentes?

-Si… A él le gustaban los deportes y a mí los libros… Él se metió a modelo y yo a leyes… Él prefería salir a fiestas los fines de semana y yo tenía que prepararme para mis exámenes… No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes de que no funcionaría…

Vegeta la miró serio un momento. Por lo que él sabía la jueza había terminado con su novio porque, según Kakaroto, este le había confesado que era gay. Por lo que infirió que ella no tenía ánimos de confiarle aquello aún. Optó por intentar sonsacarle la verdad

-Pero, aun así, estuviste con él por muchos años… - comentó, fingiendo desinterés.

-Si, por que lo am…amaba…

Vegeta entrecerró su mirada sobre la mujer.

\- Hmn… Pues a mí me parece que aún estas al pendiente de él…

Bulma dejó caer sus hombros y le respondió

-Eso parece ¿verdad?... Bueno, sinceramente no lo sé… Pero es que fue tan extraño como todo ocurrió… Olvídalo, no quiero ponerme melancólica… - suspiró y agregó sonriente - Cambiando de tema ¿Hace cuánto se conocen con Kakaroto?

Vegeta frunció. No esperaba que ella sacara a su compañero tan pronto a la conversación. Eso le demostraba que Bulma si tenía un interés especial por el cabeza hueca.

-Hace años.

La mujer preguntó, exaltada

\- ¿Qué? ¿No me dirás nada más?

Vegeta se sonrió. No tenía planeado decirle mucho más, pero al ver que ella no desistiría, continuó

-De acuerdo… - comenzó, haciendo un alto para beber - Conozco a ese idiota desde niño, puesto que estudiamos en el mismo instituto... aunque estábamos en distinto grado, hubo un incidente que terminó haciendo que lo sacara de un aprieto… Me gradué y no supe de él por unos años, pero me lo encontré en la academia y desde entonces que no me lo he podido despegar de encima.

Bulma comprendió que no le sacaría más, pero no pudo evitar comentarle

-Cuando él habla de ti lo hace con mucho cariño… Se le nota que te quiere mucho.

\- ¡No digas tonterías!... Debe ser solo gratitud.

Bulma no alcanzó a replicar, puesto que la música se detuvo e hicieron un anuncio dentro, lo que llamó su atención.

\- ¿Oíste? Va a cantar Mil-K…

-¿? ¿Y que hay con eso?

Bulma se puso de pie y le dijo

-Me fascinan sus canciones… ¡Vamos!

Vegeta, de no muy buena gana aceptó y siguió a Bulma hacia la casona.

…

Kakaroto disfrazado de pirata, con un pañuelo rojo ocultando su cabello y un parche en el ojo, no dejaba de mirar impaciente a su alrededor, mientras estaba a un costado del escenario improvisado para la actuación de Mil-K. Buscaba a su compañero para evitar cualquier problema, cuando la vio, enfundada en aquel sexi atuendo. Bulma se hacía lugar en primera fila para poder ver a la cantante y a unos metros atrás divisó también a Vegeta, de pie junto a una chica vestida de gato, bastante linda. Se sonrió al encontrar su mirada y comprobar que su compañero no lo reconociera. Volvió a mirar al escenario y vio a Mil-K, disfrazada de odalisca, interpretando y moviéndose al compás de una pegajosa canción, que era coreada por la mayoría de los asistentes. Junto a ella estaban un par de coristas vestidas de igual manera que ella, pero de colores diferentes.

Pensó que estaría bien si la dejaba por unos momentos para ir a saludar a su amiga.

-Hola, Bulma – la saludó, parándose al costado de ésta y hablándole muy cerca para hacerse oír.

-Hola… - saludo volteándose primero parcialmente y luego por completo al reconocer la voz cercana a su oído - ¿Kakaroto?

-Shh… - la silenció, asustado - No digas mi nombre… ¿No ves que estoy de incognito?

-Me alegro de que estés aquí… Vegeta está por allí…

-Si, lo sé… pero no le digas… él cree que estoy de guardia…

\- ¿Te escapaste?

-Bueno… algo así…

-De acuerdo… no te delataré… ¿viniste con alguien?

-No… Como te digo estoy trabajando…

\- ¡Oh! Era en serio… - comentó Bulma, algo sorprendida.

-Si… - le dijo sonriendo. Pero pensó en no perder el tiempo mientras su protegida cantaba. Así que aprovecharía de divertirse, por lo que le preguntó a la mujer

\- ¿Bailamos?

\- ¡Por supuesto!... Oye ¡Me encanta tu trabajo! Ja, ja, ja…

La tomó de la mano para no perderla entre la multitud y llevarla hacia donde estaba la pista de baile y alejarse de Vegeta.

…

-Pero ¿Qué demonios? – exclamó Vegeta, al ver que un hombre vestido de corsario se llevaba a Bulma y que se iban a bailar como si nada. Sintió una rabia incontenible inundarlo por no haber pensado en eso. _"Debo averiguar de quién mierda se trata"_

Se aproximó a la pista, pero la multitud no lo dejaba avanzar con la rapidez deseada. Cuando estaba por alcanzar a la pareja algún idiota se le atravesaba por delante. Por lo que finalmente desistió y se dirigió a la barra, desde donde no dejaba de observar a la peli turquesa que parecía muy cómoda con su compañero de baile.

-Un whisky doble… ¡Sin hielo!

El barman le entregó lo solicitado y Vegeta, se quedó de espaldas a la barra, mientras bebía recostado en esta. Su mirada no se despegaba de la jueza. Pero una voz lo sacó de su vigilancia.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, detective?

Vegeta volteó a ver al dueño de la voz con cara de muy pocos amigos. A su lado estaba sentado un hombre alto, vestido con una capa y un antifaz grotesco, supuso que simulaba ser el fantasma de la ópera.

\- ¿Te conozco, imbécil? – preguntó de mala gana.

-Espero sinceramente que no me recuerde… - le dijo el hombre, con un tono bastante serio.

-Hmn… ¿Supongo que alguna vez te infraccioné? ¿Quién mierda eres?

-Eso no tiene importancia ahora… - respondió el sujeto, mirando hacia el escenario - Muy pronto tendrá noticias de mi…

\- ¿Me estás amenazando?

-No, por el contrario… Solo le diré que algo está a punto de ocurrir… - el hombre se puso de pie y antes de alejarse definitivamente dijo, volteando a verlo – y bajo sus propias narices...

Vegeta se quedó estático en su lugar un momento. Pero enseguida dejó el vaso sobre la barra y se dispuso a seguir al tipo aquel. Sin embargo, las luces se apagaron en toda la enorme casona y los invitados entraron en pánico.

El detective buscó de inmediato su arma, pero recordó que no la llevaba con él.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – exclamó para si mismo, para luego preguntar a viva voz - ¿Qué no tienen luces de emergencia?

La gente comenzó a correr hacia las salidas, mientras Vegeta intentaba en vano encontrar a Bulma, moviéndose con dificultad entre la multitud. _"Demonios… tengo un muy mal presentimiento…"_

…

La jueza Briefs sintió que la empujaban contra un muro

-Espérame aquí – le ordenó Kakaroto, mientras se dirigía hacia el escenario – iré a buscar a Mil-K y regresaré por ti.

-NO QUIERO QUEDARME SOLA – gritó ella, sujetándolo del brazo.

Kakaroto lo pensó un momento y le dijo

-De acuerdo. Sígueme… Y no te sueltes…

Ella obedeció y sin soltarse del brazo de su amigo, intentó no caer, al ser empujada por las personas que corrían en sentido contrario.

…

Vegeta a duras penas lograba mantenerse en pie, debido a la ola humana, que avanzaba hacia las puertas. Pero de repente, sintió un tirón en su brazo y un aroma familiar.

\- ¿Bulma?

\- ¡Vegeta! – exclamó ella, agarrándose del nuevo brazo - ¿Qué está pasando?

Él la abrazó para evitar que la gente la golpeara y le dijo

-No lo sé… pero planeo averiguarlo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, a la espera que la situación se calmara. Enseguida la electricidad volvió, develando, literalmente, un macabro escenario...

...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Hola... Se que la tenía abandonada. Pero ahora nos pondremos al día con esta... Espero que me disculpen por la demora y que me acompañen en los siguientes capítulos.

Saludos a: Lourdes, Kuran-Bella, Vainilla, Fher JD, Elide, Pau Brief-LOVE-Vegeta.

Un abrazo y cuídense.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

-¡Oh! ¡Qué horrible! – exclamó la jueza cuando sus ojos se posaron en el escenario.

Vegeta apartó a Bulma y le dijo

\- No te muevas de aquí – dio un par de pasos y gritó, extendiendo sus brazos a los lados - ¡TODOS QUIETOS! NADIE PUEDE DEJAR LA PROPIEDAD HASTA QUE LLEGUEN LAS PATRULLAS Y LE TOMEN DECLARACIÓN A CADA UNO.

Los asistentes dejaron de correr, pero un grito hizo que volviera a producirse una nueva estampida

\- ¡AHHHH! – gritaba histérico Blue, de pie junto al escenario - ¡AUXILIO! ¡Que alguien llame a la policía!

Vegeta le dio una mirada de odio y le ordenó

\- ¡Déjate de lloriqueos y llámalos enseguida!

El hombre lo miró sorprendido un momento y al siguiente corrió a hacer lo solicitado. La esposa de Blue se acercó al detective y le dijo.

-Gracias por tranquilizar a mi esposo… Por mi parte me aseguraré de que nadie abandone la propiedad… ¡No puedo creer que se atrevieran a matar a alguien en mi hermosa casa!

Vegeta se guardó el insulto y simplemente le asintió. Enseguida su vista volvió al escenario. Sobre éste, estaba una espantada Mil-K, sentada en el suelo y siendo acompañada por el hombre que había estado bailando con Bulma. La muchacha tenía su rostro azul y parecía bastante descompuesta, pero eso no era lo peor, frente a ella una de sus bailarinas yacía inerte sobre la rosa superficie y de su vientre, abierto desde el estómago hasta su pelvis, brotaba aun la sangre y dejando expuestos sus órganos internos.

Subió con calma al escenario, que no estaba a más de medio metro de altura y observó el cuerpo de la joven. Tenía otro corte en su garganta, pero su rostro se veía sereno _"Maldita sea… Esto fue obra del destripador… Cada vez se vuelve más audaz…"_ Se inclinó y percibió un olor extraño _"¿que es ese extraño olor?… No es cloroformo... es como flores podridas... Recuerdo que esta chica estaba a medio metro de Mil-K, durante la presentación... Y que cambiaron de lugar en la coreografía..."_ Abrió sus ojos, llegando a una conclusión _"Hmn… Definitivamente el objetivo era Mil-K… pero ¿cómo pudo errar? Era un blanco fácil…"_ Miró al hombre que había estado con Bulma y que ahora consolaba a la cantante, de espaldas a él.

-Oye… ¿Qué tienes que ver en todo esto?

Kakaroto puso cara de horror y le respondió, enroncando su voz para que su compañero no lo reconociera y sin siquiera hacer un intento por voltearse a verlo, preguntó.

\- ¿Yo?

\- ¡Si tú, responde!

-Soy el guardaespaldas de Mil-K…

Vegeta iba a interrogarlo como sospechoso y aunque sabía que durante el ataque, el joven había estado con Bulma, eso no lo liberaba de culpa, pues tuvo el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo aprovechando la confusión. Sin embargo, fue interrumpido por la voz de su capitán

\- ¡Vegeta! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?…

El detective volteó a verlo

-Capitán Ox Satán… Yo…Vine de invitado, pero si me permite, me gustaría ayudar…

-Lo lamento Vegeta, pero no puedes estar en la escena del crimen. Aun estás suspendido y además estás bebido. Si el comité de disciplina se llega a enterar de que te permití estar en la escena en estas circunstancias, podría perder mi empleo…

Vegeta apretó sus puños a los lados e hizo chirriar sus dientes _"Lo había olvidado… Por un demonio, este es mi caso y por culpa de Kakaroto voy a perderme las posibles pistas que pudiera recoger de esta escena…"_

A pesar de lo molesto, ebrio e indignado que estaba por lo ocurrido, asintió en silencio y bajó del escenario para volver con Bulma.

\- ¿Está…

-Si –le respondió algo distraído, ya que buscaba con la mirada al hombre que le había hablado en la barra _"¿A esto se refería ese sujeto? Si, él estaba al tanto de lo que ocurriría… ¿Pero por que jactarse de ello? Si era un aviso, me hubiera dicho la verdad de un principio… No, seguramente era el mismísimo destripador del Oeste y yo lo dejé ir… Argg ¡maldita sea!"_

-Vegeta ¿estás bien?

La voz de Bulma lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Sí… - mintió.

-Oye, es espantosa la forma en que terminó la fiesta… Mil-K, ella ¿se encuentra bien?

Vegeta asintió, pero enseguida le preguntó

\- Oye ¿Quién era el tipo con el que estabas bailando?

Bulma lo miró indecisa. No podía decirle que era Kakaroto, pues no quería que Vegeta se molestara con él, por lo que se hizo la ofendida para salir del paso

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me estás celando?

-No… Es lo último que haría – le aseguró, para enseguida voltear a ver a Kakaroto - Pero ese tipo no me da ninguna confianza…

Bulma se sonrió para sus adentros y prefirió cambiar de tema.

-Será mejor que nos marchemos, para que la policía pueda hacer su trabajo… ¿Tienes que quedarte?

-No. Pero debemos esperar a que nos tomen declaración…

-Lo sé… pero nosotros no somos sospechosos… ¿Sabes? iré a hablar con Ox Satán para que nos deje marchar…

Vegeta la vio ir hacia su Capitán. Enseguida continuó buscando entre las personas al personaje misterioso, mientras intentaba recordar donde podía haber oído esa voz, que delataba a una persona extremadamente calmada y segura.

Bulma a los pocos minutos volvió y tomándolo del brazo le dijo

-Ya está todo solucionado… ¿Nos vamos?

Vegeta asintió, no sin dar una última mirada a su alrededor _"Maldito… sé que estás aquí… y que no te detendrás hasta lograr tu cometido…"_

…

Kakaroto ayudó a Mil-K a ponerse de pie. La muchacha no dejaba de mirar a su bailarina muerta, sin decir nada. Mientras otros policías revisaban la escena del crimen y tomaban declaración a algunos de los invitados.

-Vamos… -le dijo el joven, intentando apartarla - No es bueno que estés aquí…

\- ¡Kakaroto! – llamó su atención el capitán Satán - ¿Por qué mi hija está aquí?

El joven abrió sus ojos asustado, explicándose enseguida

-Capitán, hola… ¿Cómo supo que era yo?

El enorme hombre giró sus ojos y le respondió

\- ¿Quién más desobedecía una orden mía para ir a una fiesta? Además, puedo ver tu cara de bobo…

\- ¡Oh! Es cierto. ¡Me quite el parche para poder venir a ayudar!

Ox Satán no pudo evitar mirarlo con paciencia.

-Explícame… ¿Cómo es que mi hija terminó en una fiesta si se suponía que estaba bajo tu custodia?

-Bueno lo que ocurre es que ella insistió en venir y yo…

-AHHHHHHHHH- gritó Mil-K, obligando a Kakaroto a soltarla para poder tapar sus oídos.

La muchacha se quedó nuevamente en silencio, mirando hacia la nada y el joven volvió a mirar a Ox Satán y continuó

-Como le decía, ella quería venir y…

-AHHHHHHHHH – volvió a gritar Mil-K, pero esta vez no se detuvo. Continuó con sus gritos, mientras retorcía sus manos y obligaba a todos a cubrirse – ESTA MURETA, ESTA MUERTA, ESTA MUERTA… AHHHHHHHHH… ESTA MUERTA, MUERTA, MUERTA…

\- ¡Señor! - intentó hacerse oír el joven por encima de los gritos de la muchacha - ¡creo que su hija está histérica!

\- ¡Eso ya lo sé!… ¡Contenla para que se calme!

\- ¿Yo? ¡Pero si usted es su familia!

\- ¿Estás loco? ¡Cuando está en ese estado es un peligro!... Además ¡Te estoy dando una orden!

-Es usted un aprovechado… - murmuró, entrecerrando su mirada sobre su jefe - Bueno, como diga.

Tomó a Mil-K por los hombros y enseguida le dio una cachetada, que hizo que la chica dejara de gritar, pero enseguida lo miró furiosa y comenzó a darle de golpes, mientras le gritaba

\- ¡¿Como te atreves a golpear a una frágil y delicada criatura como yo?!

\- ¡Yo no…! … ¡jefe! … ¡Socorro! – exclamó el joven, intentando detener los ataques de la muchacha en vano.

\- ¡Por todos los dioses, Kakaroto! Se supone que eres más fuerte que ella…

-Si, pero…

…

Vegeta y Bulma estaban sentados a un lugar de distancia en el asiento trasero de un taxi. Los dos, a pesar de estar ebrios, meditaban sobre lo ocurrido, por lo que iban en completo silencio.

De repente la mujer dijo

-Vegeta…

-Hmn…- hizó él indicándole que la escuchaba.

-Este ataque me preocupa… Es decir, si pudo atacar en un lugar lleno de gente y de guardias de seguridad… ¿crees que lo repita?

Vegeta frunció y se mantuvo en silencio un momento antes de responderle

-Lo hará otra vez… de eso no me cabe duda… Pero por ahora estoy seguro de que ira tras esa chica…

\- ¿Te refieres a Mil-K?

-Si…

-Mmm… ¿Por qué no te quedaste a recoger pruebas?

Vegeta entrecerró su mirada y le respondió

-No es mi caso. _"No puedo decirle que me suspendieron. Es vergonzoso, a pesar de no haber sido directamente mi culpa… ¿quién mierda era ese sujeto? ¡Demonios! Tengo que recordar donde oí esa voz…"_

Ella lo miró y se dio cuenta de que el hombre mantenía su mente en otro lugar.

Llegaron frente al apartamento y él amablemente la acompañó hasta su piso. Una vez en la puerta Vegeta se despidió, pues tenía mucho en que pensar después de lo ocurrido. Sin embargo, Bulma al ver que se marchaba lo detuvo. Después de lo ocurrido no deseaba estar sola.

-Oye… ¿Por qué no pasas? Podría invitarte algo…

El detective volteó a verla, confundido. No se esperaba que la mujer lo invitara a pasar en su primera "cita". De hecho, esperaba que estuviera algo alterada con lo que acababa de pasar. Pero supuso que por eso mismo era que lo invitaba a acompañarla.

-De acuerdo… pero será solo un momento – le respondió, ingresando tras Bulma.

La peli turquesa se dirigió a la cocina americana, mientras Vegeta tomaba asiento en el sofá de la sala.

\- ¿Qué prefieres un café o algo más fuerte?

Vegeta se sonrió y le respondió

-Ambos.

Ella comprendió de inmediato y comenzó a prepararlo.

-Buena elección… Hace mucho que no bebo café con alcohol… Creo que desde que estaba en la Universidad.

\- ¿Dónde más se aprenden esas cosas?

Bulma lo miró sorprendida

\- ¿Estuviste en la Universidad? … eso no me lo esperaba…Y dime ¿qué hacías allí?

El detective la miró suspicaz y enseguida le dio una sonrisa

\- ¿Me estás insultando disimuladamente? Por supuesto que estudiando…

-Lo siento, ja, ja, ja… Realmente no era mi intención… - comentó retirando la cafetera y sirviendo las tazas, agregó - ¿Y que estudiaste?

\- Criminología.

Bulma se sonrió.

-Debí haberlo imaginado… Oye, ¿puedes hacer un poco de espacio en la mesa?

Vegeta miró frente a él y vio que había muchas revistas sobre la superficie. Las juntó todas y las dejó en una orilla, mientras la mujer se acercaba y dejaba las bebidas sobre la mesa de café.

-Gracias – le dijo, tomando asiento junto a él – O sea que lo tuyo realmente es por vocación.

Vegeta se quedó en silencio y bebió de su café, antes de responder

-Digamos que sí… - respondió desviando enseguida la pregunta hacia ella - y tú ¿porque estudiaste leyes?… No pareces del tipo de mujer que se dedica a eso

\- ¿Te estás vengando por lo que te dije?

-No… Pero, admítelo. Nadie en su sano juicio creería que eres Jueza de buenas a primeras…

-Me alagas… supongo- respondió ella, levantando una de sus cejas – ¿Piensas que parezco una modelo? … o ¿Quizás una…

Vegeta negó de inmediato

-No me refería a eso…

-Mmm… Solo bromeaba… Pero creo que tienes razón, después de todo sé que soy hermosa, ja, ja, ja … - rio, para luego beber un poco y agregar – Oye, ya que estamos entrando en confianza, me gustaría preguntarte algo…

\- ¿Hmn? ¿De que se trata?

-Bueno… Cuando me mude aquí, la señora Baba me conversó un poco sobre los inquilinos del edificio, me dijo que eran todas personas muy distintas y que, si andaba en busca de novio, me olvidara del departamento 204…

Vegeta la miró más que extrañado

-Pero ese es mi departamento… ¿Por qué demonios te diría eso?

-A mí también me extrañó su advertencia y ¿sabes que fue lo que me dijo cuando le pregunté por qué?

-Imagino que te dijo que yo era una persona difícil…

-Pues, no… me dijo que el hombre que vivía allí no estaba disponible … Y que ni me hiciera ilusiones, porque bueno… este…

El detective la miró divertido

\- ¿Vas a decirme o esperas a que adivine?

Bulma dejó de sonreír y colocó una mano sobre el brazo del hombre

-Vegeta… No es necesario que lo ocultes… Todos en el edificio saben de tus gustos y bueno, yo no me opongo, pues verás, muchos de mis amigos son gays y…

Hasta allí pudo oírla Vegeta.

\- ¡¿De que mierda estás hablando?! – exclamó, frunciendo.

\- ¿Qué? Acaso… ¿No lo eres?- preguntó confundida.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – exclamó él, poniéndose de pie.

-No es necesario que te exaltes… - dijo ella, con toda calma - Yo te comprendo, además Kakaroto es muy lindo y hacen muy bonita pareja…

Vegeta no lo soportó más y gritó, volteando a verla, furioso.

\- ¡QUE NO SOY GAY!

\- ¡OYE NO TE PONGAS ASÍ! – exclamó ella, poniéndose de pie también.

\- ARGG… ¡QUE NO LO SOY!

Bulma lo miró un momento y suspiró. Enseguida se aproximó a él y le dijo

-De acuerdo, cálmate… Si tú lo dices, te creo…

-No necesito tu estúpida condescendencia…

-No lo estoy siendo, idiota… Pero es que Kakaroto tampoco me sacó del error… Es más, me dijo que no estabas interesado en mujeres porque dedicabas tu vida solo a tu trabajo y que nunca te había conocido una novia…

\- ¿Le crees más a él que a mí?

Bulma se sonrió y lo miró suspicaz

-Es que no puedes negar que es sospechoso que dos hombres adultos vivan juntos… Además, él mismo me dijo que era tu pareja…

\- ¿Mi-mi pareja? - preguntó entre molesto y confundido

Bulma se lo meditó un momento y luego soltó una sonora carcajada

-Ja, ja, ja…. Ahora lo entiendo… Era tu compañero, tu pareja policiaca, ja, ja, ja… Pero aun así debes comprender que me haya confundido… Y por lo demás esa falda no ayuda mucho en tu defensa…

Vegeta la miró a los ojos. Debía, al precio que fuera, desmentir tal idiotez por lo que, sin pensarlo siquiera, se aproximó a la mujer y tomándola por la cintura, la pegó a su cuerpo y le estampó un beso de aquellos, de esos que dejan sin aire.

Cuando la soltó, Bulma lo miró a los ojos y le dijo

-Wow… ¡Eso no me lo esperaba!

Vegeta gruñó y le respondió enseguida con una media sonrisa

-Hay más de donde vino eso… - luego frunció - pero ahora tengo otros asuntos que atender… ¿Dijiste que todos creen eso?

Bulma algo turbada respondió

-Bueno, con los pocos que he conversado, si…

\- ¡Demonios! – exclamó volviendo a ponerse molesto – Esto es algo que no toleraré…

Soltó a la mujer y se dirigió a la puerta e iba abrirla para marcharse, cuando Bulma lo llamó

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- ¡A donde más!… - exclamó sin voltear, mientras sujetaba el pomo de la puerta - Voy a ir a aclararle esto a la vieja Baba… Y a decirle que no pagaré su renta hasta que desmienta esta difamación.

La mujer se sonrió y le dijo

-Si, puedes ir las tres de la mañana a golpear la puerta de una anciana o podrías quedarte a acompañarme un rato más…

El detective se sonrió y volteó a verla, soltando la puerta.

\- Hmn… Acaso ¿Se me está insinuando, Jueza Briefs?

-No… - dijo ella, avanzando torpemente hacia el hombre, hasta quedar frente a él y agregó usando un tono de voz sensual- Pero podrías seguir intentando convencerme…

El detective lo pensó un momento. _"Si me quedo podría beneficiarme… después de todo hace mucho que no tengo sexo casual e impediría por completo que Kakaroto la tenga para él… Pero por otra parte es una Jueza y podría traerme problemas… Además, si me involucro con ella podría ponerla en peligro, ya que el desgraciado sabe quién soy… ¡Maldición! No me queda más que contenerme y esperar a atrapar a ese infeliz…"_

-Creo que podría quedarme… Pero solo por la conversación…

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Bulma, extrañada. Luego frunció y le dijo - ¿Acaso no te soy atractiva?

-Hmn… - hizo él, comenzando a dudar de su decisión.

Bulma al verlo confundido, se aprovechó y lo besó nuevamente en los labios, mientras colocaba sus manos tras la nuca del detective, quién no se resistió y respondió de inmediato, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo por la cintura.

Comenzaron a acariciarse y a desvestirse camino al cuarto de ella. Una vez allí, el detective se dejó caer sobre ella en la cama y continuó besándola, comenzando a bajar hacia su cuello. Pero entonces un sonido lo sacó de su concentración. Levantó la vista, percatándose de que la mujer se había quedado dormida y que estaba roncando.

Levantó una ceja, incrédulo. Pero enseguida pensó que ella estaba demasiado ebria y que probablemente mañana no recordaría nada de lo ocurrido. _"Demonios, podría tomar ventaja de la situación, pero no es lo indicado… Supongo que es lo mejor que pudo pasar, ahora solo debo encargarme de limpiar mi nombre y de atrapar a ese malnacido"_

La miró una última vez y enseguida la acomodó sobre la cama, buscó con que cubrirla y finalmente se retiró hacia la sala, donde se vistió descuidadamente y retornó hacia su propio apartamento.

…

Kakaroto estaba en la central, acompañado por Mil-K, Yajirobe y algunas otras personas, que habían sido de interés para la investigación.

Miró a la muchacha, que estaba sentada a su lado. Ella no dejaba de temblar y de murmurar incoherencias, a pesar de que un paramédico le había colocado un calmante extremadamente fuerte.

No pudo evitar sentir lástima por la chica, que probablemente estaba pasando por la peor semana de su vida.

Vio a Ox´Satán aparecer por la puerta del fondo y llamarlo disimuladamente. Siguió al hombre y entró con él a la amplia oficina, donde su capitán, junto con indicarle que tomara asiento le decía

-Kakaroto… Necesito tu informe de lo ocurrido. Luego de ello te llevarás a Mil-K y no la dejarás sola ni un solo minuto… Ahora sabemos que ella es el blanco de ese maldito sicópata ¿Me oíste?

-Si, capitán… y nuevamente me disculpo por mi falta… No volverá a ocurrir.

-Lo sé… pero te recuerdo que estamos hablando de mi hija. Y aunque suene sentimental… es lo único que tengo… ¿me comprendes verdad? Tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que es perder a la única familia que se tiene en la vida…

El joven sintió un nudo en su garganta. A él aun le dolía recordar a su querido abuelo, por lo que asintió y se retiró, tomando dirección hacia su lugar de trabajo.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Vegeta se levantó y se dirigió a buscar algo de beber. La resaca del día anterior le estaba pasando la cuenta.

Se había quedado la mayor parte de la madrugada en el apartamento de la Jueza y al volver, se percató de que su compañero aun no llegaba, pero recordó que esa noche estaba de guardia, así que no le dio mayor importancia y se fue a dormir.

Pero al salir de su habitación se encontró con Kakaroto acomodado en el sofá, cubierto con una manta, con una de sus manos tras la cabeza y la otra oculta, en actitud bastante sospechosa

\- ¡Maldita sea, Kakaroto! – exclamó asqueado, al tiempo que lo señalaba - ¿Te estás masturbando en el sofá?

Gokú se lo quedó viendo y respondió de inmediato

-Solo me estaba sacando la pelusa del ombligo… no seas mal pensado, Vegeta – le dijo mientras sacaba su mano de debajo de la manta y le mostraba un montoncito de motas – Mira, es verdad…

\- Argg… ¿Porque mierda estas acostado allí?

Su compañero puso cara de culpable

-Es que… - intentó excusarse

Vegeta comprendió enseguida. Volvió su vista hacia la puerta de la habitación de su compañero y luego volvió a mirarlo molesto

\- ¿Tienes a alguien durmiendo en tu cuarto?

-Este… Sí…pero…

-Maldición Kakaroto, te dije que dejaras de hacer tus dichosas obras de caridad…

-Pero, Vegeta… es que ella…

Vegeta frunció profundo

-No me interesa… ¡Haz que se vaya!... y ni creas que me tragaré el cuento de que no te estabas toqueteando en el sofá… ¡Eres repugnante! – terminó diciendo, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño.

Kakaroto se acomodó la ropa y se destapó. Luego fue a su cuarto y dando unos golpes llamó

-Hey… ¿Estas despierta?

-Sí. Pasa… - le respondieron.

El joven entró y se encontró con la muchacha aun acostada. Pensó que se veía muy linda cuando recién despertaba, pero que definitivamente no era su tipo de mujer.

-Hola, Mil-K… Lo lamento, pero tendrás que quedarte en otro lugar…

\- ¿Pero por qué? y ¿si me encuentra mi acosador?

-No lo hará… Me encargaron cuidarte y eso es lo que haré. Empaca tus cosas, te traeré algo de desayunar y luego nos marcharemos…

La muchacha asintió y Kakaroto cerró la puerta para ir en busca de algo de comer.

Al asomarse a la cocina Vegeta estaba aún en pijama, tenía preparándose el café y mientras él estaba frente a la estufa, haciendo unas tostadas

-Supongo que no dejarás que tu nueva conquista se marche con el estómago vacío… - le dijo, sin mirarlo.

-Gracias, Vegeta – le dijo, avanzando hacia él, agregando no muy seguro - Oye… sé que no puedo hablar de los casos, pero en serio me sería más fácil hacer mi trabajo si dejas que la chica se quede…

\- ¿Acaso ella tiene que ver con tu caso? – le preguntó, mirándolo de soslayo

-Si… me encargaron vigilarla…

Vegeta se lo quedó viendo un momento, evaluando sus posibilidades y enseguida le dijo

\- ¿Estás dispuesto a dormir en el sofá todos los días?

Kakaroto se llevó un a mano a su nuca y le respondió

-Bueno, yo pensaba más bien en que podríamos compartir tu habitación…

El hombre frunció profundo y le gritó, dejando lo que estaba haciendo

\- ¡Ni lo sueñes, imbécil!… Ya tengo bastante con que todos en el edificio piensen que soy raro.

\- ¿De que hablas? ¿Raro como el del 504? ¿Te refieres a Supaman?... – llevó una mano a su barbilla y agregó – ¿Siempre me he preguntado porque usa la ropa interior por fuera?

\- ¡No esa clase de raro! …- gritó furioso Vegeta, mientras volvía a poner atención en las tostadas - Tú lo sabías y no fuiste capaz de decirme nada al respecto…

\- ¡En serio no sé de que hablas, Vegeta! – respondió Kakaroto negando con sus manos.

El mayor puso cara de compungido un momento y luego se volteó a verlo, enojado

\- Por tu culpa todos en el edificio creen que juego para el equipo contrario…

\- ¿En serio creen que eres gay? - se llevó las manos a las caderas - ¡Vaya sorpresa!

-Argg… ¡No te hagas el sorprendido!

-De verdad que no sabía eso… pero ahora comprendo el porqué de muchas cosas…

\- ¿De que mierda hablas?

-Bueno, es que a veces los otros inquilinos me felicitaban por mi valentía y me decían que me apoyaban… Yo creía que era por lo buen policía que era, je, je…

\- ¡Tsk!... -hizo molesto Vegeta, girándose luego hacia lo que preparaba y disponiéndose a servirlo le dijo a Kakaroto – Llévale esto a la muchacha y luego veremos que hacemos…

El joven iba a coger la bandeja, pero Vegeta lo gritó.

-¿Que no te vas a lavar las manos siquiera?

-¡Oh! Es cierto...

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y regresó. Pero cuando tomó la bandeja, no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿De que demonios te ríes?

-De nada, en serio… Es que creí que me asesinarías por lo de los inquilinos…

\- ¡Hmp! No creas que no lo pensé… Solo agradece que amanecí de muy buen humor…

Kakaroto dio media vuelta, llevándose el desayuno de Milk _"Si se llega a enterar de que fui yo quien hizo correr el rumor, seguramente me hará papilla… Supongo que ya no podré seguir divirtiéndome con eso… ¡Demonios lo olvidé! No le pregunté por su cita de anoche… Bueno, para que esté de buen humor debe haberle ido bien…¡Qué envidia!"_

…

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**_

 _ **Como siempre saludos a los nuevos, los antiguos y los fieles.**_

 _ **Cariños para: Lourdes13, LizCastle05, Majo29, GOLLUMEHIJOS, Fher JD y Vainilla.**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto, bye.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

Bulma despertó con el sonido de los vehículos que ingresaba por su ventana. En seguida miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que iba tarde a su despacho, pero al intentar levantarse todo le dio mil vueltas obligándola a recostarse nuevamente.

-Mi cabeza… No puedo ir a trabajar así… Supongo que por un día que no vaya, no pasará nada… - se llevó las manos a sus ojos, para evitar la luz – Ah, me duelen las piernas… ¡Hace tanto que no bailaba! - se giró hacia el lado contario de la ventana – Mmm… ¿Cómo llegue a casa?... Oh, es verdad… Vegeta me trajo… ¡Oh! Recuerdo un asesinato ¡Que horrible!... pero después… tomamos un taxi, sí… conversamos y luego estuvimos en mi sala… y después… – intentó recordar, pero su rostro se volvió rojo como un tomate y se llevó las manos a sus mejillas, mientras sus ojos se abrían muy grandes - ¡No puede ser! ¿Lo hice con Vegeta?

Esa sola interrogante le borró la resaca casi por completo. Se sentó en la cama, descubriéndose y observó que no toda la ropa que traía el día anterior estaba en el cuarto.

-Ay no, ay no, ay no… ¿y ahora con qué cara lo veré? … - enseguida frunció - ¡Pero el muy canalla ni una nota me dejó! ¿Qué clase de caballero no se queda para despedirse siquiera? - se dirigió al cuarto de baño y exclamó - ¡Esto no se queda así! Apenas lo vea le pediré una explicación…

Se arreglo finalmente para salir, dispuesta a olvidarse del tema trabajando.

…

Vegeta, Kakaroto y Mil-K, permanecían sentados en el sofá de la sala. Habían estado conversando sobre lo ocurrido sin poder encontrar una solución al dilema de donde ubicar a la chica. El detective mayor había logrado convencer a su compañero de que le contara lo que sabía sobre las posibles pistas que surgieron en la fiesta, no sin regañarlo por ocultar su identidad, y le había pedido a Mil-K que le relatara todo lo ocurrido con su acosador. Ahora estaba seguro de que la chica era la siguiente víctima, solo que la suerte la había salvado ya tres veces de las garras del destripador.

-Hmn… Definitivamente hay que buscar donde instalarte… – comentó Vegeta _"_ _Si la llevamos a un hotel podrían intentar atentar contra ella nuevamente… Aunque eso de usar explosivos no me cuadra para nada… No. A él le gusta cazarlas y asesinarlas con sus propias manos…"_

-Pero, yo no quiero dormir en este sofá…- Comentó Kakaroto.

-Si, y yo no me moveré de aquí…- dijo sujetando el brazo del detective - No sin Gokú.

\- ¡Oye! Que no te me pegues…

\- ¡Déjense de tonterías! – exclamó hastiado Vegeta - Interrumpen mis pensamientos… _"_ _Solo tenemos dos habitaciones… y no hay opción de arrendar otro departamento en este mismo edificio, ya que están todos ocupados…"_ Miró a su compañero y le dijo – No hay de otra. Deberás dormir en el sofá.

-Pero, Vegeta… tu sofá es muy incómodo… y huele raro…

-Argg… ¡Si huele así es porque dejas todo embarrado de comida! Y ¡Deja de ser tan quejumbroso! – exclamó el mayor y se dirigió a su habitación.

Mil-K y Kakaroto se lo quedaron viendo extrañados. Enseguida Vegeta volvió y le extendió una tarjeta de crédito a su compañero

-Toma… Ya que te gusta tanto ir de compras ve por un maldito sofá nuevo, para que puedas dormir.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias, Vegeta! – exclamó el menor recibiendo el plástico.

Vegeta dio un suspiro de fastidio y le dijo

-Yo me quedaré con ella mientras y no tardes.

\- ¡Yo no quiero! – gritó la muchacha – quiero ir con Gokú…

\- ¡¿Que acaso eres estúpida?! – le gritó Vegeta.

\- ¡No me grites! – le respondió la chica.

\- ¡Yo grito cuanto quiero en mi casa!... – exclamó Vegeta cruzándose de brazos, agregando después - Además, si llega a encontrarte el destripador en la calle no dudará en matarte.

Mil-K infló sus mejillas en desaprobación, pero no le quedaba de otra que obedecer. Kakaroto solo sonrió y les dijo

-Bueno, nos vemos en un rato… - enseguida se dirigió a la chica y le dijo a modo de secreto - No te preocupes… Vegeta grita mucho, pero es buena persona...

\- ¡Ya vete de una maldita vez! – le ordenó el detective mayor, que había oído todo.

Kakaroto así hizo, dejándolos solos. Entonces, Vegeta miró a Mil-K y le preguntó, seco

\- ¿Qué tanto pasa entre ustedes dos?

\- ¿Eh? – hizo ella, pestañeando un par de veces - ¿Entre Gokú y yo, dices?

-Si… Solo sus más cercanos lo llaman por ese tonto apodo…

La chica se ruborizó un poco para confesar

-Bueno… él me gusta mucho, pero no parece interesado en mí…

-Hmn… - hizo, mientras fruncía _"_ _Así que no hay nada entre ellos… Por lo menos el idiota está siguiendo el protocolo…"_ Miró a la muchacha y le dijo, ya más calmado – Puedes ver televisión mientras. Si necesitas algo, estaré en mi cuarto.

Mil-K solo lo miró extrañada, pero enseguida recordó algo muy importante

\- ¡No puedo quedarme viendo televisión todo el día! - exclamó, poniéndose de pie - Hoy tengo una sesión fotográfica y un comercial que grabar…

-Lo lamento, pero no puedes dejar el apartamento.

-Por favor, Vegeta…

-Para ti, detective Vegeta… - le dijo molesto – Y, aunque pudiera, no te llevaría a ninguna parte, no sin mi arma.

-Pero solo será una hora… - suplicó ella, uniendo sus manos frente a su rostro.

\- ¡No! Kakaroto está cargo tuyo…. Si quieres ir, tendrás que esperar a que regrese… - y diciendo esto se encerró en su dormitorio, dando un portazo.

Mil-K apretó sus puños y se dejó caer nuevamente en el sofá…

\- ¡Tus muebles son horribles! – gritó la muchacha a modo de venganza.

Vegeta simplemente la ignoró y se dispuso a revisar unas carpetas con antiguos casos. Debía intentar recordar a como diera lugar quién era el sujeto de la barra _"_ _Aun no encuentro la relación entre las víctimas, pero ahora que sabemos que su objetivo es la loca ésta … eso podría indicarnos algo…"_

…

Mientras tanto, en una bodega subterránea, un hombre bastante entrado en años comenzaba su rutina diaria.

-Que grandes están hoy, mis muchachitas… - les conversaba el anciano a sus plantas, mientras daba la llave de los regadores. Enseguida se dirigió a otro mesón y tomando una tijera para bonsáis comenzó a recortar las hojas de otras plantas que ya estaban del tamaño esperado para su cosecha.

En eso estaba cuando una voz lo interrumpió

\- ¿Ya tienes mi encargo, Roshi?

El anciano volteó a ver, bastante sorprendido. A unos pasos estaba un hombre alto, vestido de negro.

\- ¿Como lograste ingresar aquí?

-Eso no te importa, Roshi… ¿lo tienes o no?

-Si, si… pero ¿tan luego se te acabó?

El otro sujeto solo hizo una mueca de fastidio, que hizo cambiar de inmediato la actitud del anciano.

-Ya sé… eso no me interesa… - respondió el anciano – Pero recuerda que te mantendré el precio solo por esta vez…

-Me da lo mismo el dinero… - luego dudó un momento antes de decir - También necesito algo más.

-Ah ¿sí? Te escucho – le dijo, llevando sus manos a su espalda.

-Necesito algunas de tus "putas baratas" ¿tienes?

-Mmm… Sé que no me importa para que las quieres, pero necesito que me confirmes que no serán para nada malo… Esas son muy eficaces…

El sujeto solo le dio una mirada muy fría, con lo que el anciano comprendió de inmediato que no obtendría respuesta alguna. Así que dijo, mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta

-De ser así, tú y yo no nos conocemos ¿de acuerdo?… Solo espero que traigas suficiente efectivo…

El hombre asintió y siguió al anciano.

…

A esa misma hora, en el centro de la cuidad. Bulma caminaba junto a Kakaroto por el sector comercial.

\- ¡Gracias por invitarme a ir de compras! – exclamó la mujer – No tenía ni el menor ánimo de trabajar hoy… Además, así me puedo sacar un poco la resaca… _"_ _y dejar de pensar en lo de anoche"_

-No es nada, Bulma… Es que no quería ir solo y como me dijiste esa vez que podríamos repetirlo…

-Si, pero no esperaba que fueras a pedírmelo tan pronto… ¿y qué es lo que vas a comprar?

-Je, je… - rio, llevando una mano a su nuca - Es que al fin convencí a Vegeta de cambiar ese viejo sofá… y si no venía de inmediato, podía cambiar de opinión…

La mujer bajó su vista al oír hablar del otro detective. Por lo que Kakaroto volteó a verla, extrañado.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Bulma?

-Oh, no es nada… - le dijo volviendo a la conversación - Dime ¿Cómo es eso que te dejó cambiar el sofá?

-Eso… Bueno, digamos que solo fue algo que pasó…

Bulma fue ahora la que lo miró extrañada.

-Oye… y Vegeta ¿está hoy en casa?

-Por supuesto que sí… De hecho, está suspendido por varios días, por un problema que tuvimos…

Ahora la boca de Bulma se abrió levemente.

\- ¿Eso es cierto?

\- ¡Ups! – hizo, cubriéndose la boca - Creo que no debía comentarlo… - enseguida se relajó y agregó - Pero no te preocupes por él… Anoche fue a la fiesta y volvió muy tarde… Al parecer le fue bien con su cita…

Bulma se sonrojó hasta las orejas, lo que hizo a Kakaroto mirarla extrañado, mientras le ponía una mano en la frente

\- ¿Te sientes bien?... Parece que te vas a enfermar…

-Este, sí. Estoy bien, creo que he estado mucho bajo el sol… Pero ¿sabes? Me alegro mucho por él…

Kakaroto le sonrió aliviado y le comentó

-Si hace mucho que no salía con alguien… Aunque para ser sincero contigo, él es más bien de los sujetos que no tienen compromisos… Es más ¡nunca le he conocido una novia!

Bulma frunció, eso significaba que ella solo había sido una aventura más para el hombre. Cosa que no le agradó para nada, sin contar que no recordaba nada de su noche de lujuria con el detective.

Kakaroto la sacó de sus pensamientos

-Oye ¿no tienes hambre?

Bulma lo miró extrañada.

\- ¡Pero si acabamos de llegar!

-Oh, disculpa es que con la preocupación no desayuné mucho… - se disculpó el joven.

-No tienes remedio… Está bien, vamos a comer y luego compramos tu sofá.

…

 _Continuará..._


	9. Chapter 9

**VIIII**

Vegeta miró el reloj que estaba sobre su escritorio. Ya estaban cerca de la hora del almuerzo, por lo que se levantó para ir a preparar algo de comer para él y su nueva alojada. Pero al llegar a la sala, no la encontró. La buscó por todo el departamento, sin embargo, la chica no estaba.

\- ¡Maldita estúpida! – exclamó molesto, dando un puñetazo a un mueble.

Inmediatamente tomó su teléfono, marcó a su compañero y esperó. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al percatarse de que su compañero estaba fuera de área.

\- ¡Maldito idiota! … Kakaroto, llámame cuando oigas este mensaje ¡ES URGENTE! – exclamó ahora furioso, para después mascullar, mientras colgaba – Argg… No me queda de otra. Tendré que ir tras ella…

Cogió sus llaves y e iba salir a la calle, cuando en la puerta se encontró con Ten.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – lo interrogó el detective, mientras lo miraba con el ceño más fruncido que de costumbre, haciendo que el joven retrocediera un par de pasos.

-Vegeta… Yo, vine a relevar a Gokú… Es que, se supone que estamos en este caso juntos.

-Hmn… En ese caso, acompáñame – le dijo, saliendo y dirigiéndose al elevador.

\- ¿A dónde iremos? – preguntó Ten, extrañado.

-A buscar a la estúpida estrellita de pacotilla… - le respondió mientras presionaba el llamador del ascensor.

\- ¿Qué no está aquí? – preguntó extrañado Ten.

\- ¿Qué parte de ir a buscarla no entendiste?

-Pero pensé que estaba con Gokú…

\- ¡Deja de perder el tiempo! No estoy de ánimo para preguntas idiotas… Si te digo que hay que ir a buscarla es porque no está y punto… - le respondió Vegeta, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y tamborileaba con sus dedos en su brazo a la espera de que se abrieran las puertas del elevador.

Ten lo miró un momento, comentándole enseguida

-Probablemente esté con Yajirobe…

\- ¿Yajirobe dices? - le preguntó interesado.

-Si, es su agente… - enseguida buscó en su chaqueta y le extendió una tarjeta – Toma, ese es su número…

Vegeta cogió su celular y marcó de inmediato, mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían.

Ambos hombres iban a ingresar, pero debieron dejar pasar a una muchacha con una cesta de comida, la que Ten reconoció de inmediato y que Vegeta decidió ignorar.

Las puertas se cerraron y el novato preguntó

\- Oye, Vegeta… ¿Esa no es la ex esposa de Gokú?

Vegeta frunció profundo, pues aun no lograba que le respondieran del otro lado de la línea.

\- Si y está loca… - comentó sin darle mucha importancia – Al igual que las otras dos... Pero insiste en traer comida para el idiota ese de vez en cuando…

\- ¿L-las otras dos? – preguntó sorprendido Ten.

\- ¡Demonios! – exclamó, guardando su teléfono – Ese tipo no responde… ¿No sabes donde más puede estar metida?

-Bueno… por lo que me dijeron ayer. Hoy debían tomarse unas fotos en el centro… Creo que era en la Productora "Siete Estrellas"

El detective mayor lo miró molesto. Conocía el sitio en cuestión y no le hacia ninguna gracia acudir allí.

\- Siete Estrellas … Hmn, eso está en la avenida "Los Cocos" …No hay de otra… es la única pista que tenemos… _"Espero que ese idiota no siga trabajando en ese lugar. Casi pierdo mi licencia por su maldita culpa"_

…

Mientras tanto, en la productora.

El hombre sonrió y sujetando su lente dio el ultimó disparo. Enseguida miró la pantalla de su cámara y comentó

-Excelente trabajo, Mil-K… Como siempre es un placer trabajar contigo.

-Gracias, Zabón… - le respondió coqueta - Pero eso es porque eres un fotógrafo fantástico.

-Oh, gracias, linda… Si ya estás lista puedes cambiarte y hacemos las siguientes tomas…

La chica obedeció, mientras Yajirobe se aproximaba al profesional y le decía

-Oye, ¿hoy no tienes comida?

Zabón lo miró un momento, pero luego le sonrió y le dijo

-Lo siento… hoy no vino la gente del restaurant…

-Oh, qué mal… muero de hambre…

-Si gustas puedes ir almorzar… Yo puedo cuidar de Mil-K…

El agente se rascó el oído con un dedo y luego miró su extremidad para comentar

-No es mala idea… -miró a Zabón y le dijo – Está bien… Voy a ir por algo afuera…

-Tomate tu tiempo… y no te preocupes por Mil-K…Yo me encargaré de ella…

Yajirobe le asintió agradecido, salió de la bodega y se dirigió a buscar de comer.

Zabón acomodó sus cámaras sobre una mesita y en eso sonó su teléfono. Lo miró un momento y luego lo dejó sobre la mesa, dirigiéndose enseguida hacia los camerinos.

-Mil-K… ¿Qué ocurre?

No hubo respuesta, por lo que el hombre ingresó.

 **…**

Kakaroto se estiró en su lugar y le sonrió a Bulma.

-Wow… - exclamó dando un saltito sobre la mullida superficie - Este sillón es muy cómodo… Además, que se puede convertir en una cama…

-Supongo que es lo que necesitas… ¿Pero para que quieres un sofá cama?

-Oh, es por si me quedo dormido frente al televisor, je, je…

\- Si. Para eso sería perfecto – le comentó de vuelta ella.

Kakaroto le hizo un además de invitarla a sentarse – Ven, Bulma… Deberías probarlo…

La mujer sonrió y aceptó la invitación.

-Oye, realmente es muy confortable…

El joven presionó un botón y el mueble dio un brinco, dejándolos a ambos acostados y abrazados.

\- ¿Ves que si está cómodo?

La mujer lo miró primero sorprendida y enseguida se acomodó sobre el mueble

-Oye… ¡Está mejor que mi cama!

En eso se acercó un dependiente

-Buenas tardes, tortolitos… ¿ya se decidieron?

Kakaroto no lo desmintió, sino que además aprovechó de abrazar a su amiga, logrando que ella se sonrojara un poco y que lo mirara confundida.

-Este… Creo que este nos gusta mucho… - enseguida miró a Bulma - ¿verdad que sí?

-Si… yo creo que este es el que llevará… - comentó ella, apartándose y bajándose del sofá cama.

-Muy bien… Si gustan acompañarme a la caja…

Los dos hicieron lo solicitado. Pero Kakaroto recordó que no tenía la clave para comprar, por lo que tomó su móvil

-Espérame un momento… Aquí no tengo señal y debo reportarme…

Ella asintió y el joven se dirigió a la salida. Apenas salió, vio dos llamadas de perdidas. Una era de Vegeta.

-Oh no… ¿habrá pasado algo malo? – se preguntó, al tiempo que escuchaba el mensaje. Enseguida le marcó al detective.

-Hola, Vegeta…

\- ¡CABEZA DE CHORLITO! ¿Por qué mierda no contestabas?

-No te enojes, no tenía señal…

-ESO LO SÉ MALDITA SEA… ¡VEN DE INMEDAITO A LA PRODUCTORA SIETE ESTRELLAS!

-Pero estoy por comprar mi sofá…

-ARGG…

Vegeta le cortó. Gokú rascó su cabeza y evaluó lo que haría. De inmediato volvió a la tienda y le dijo a Bulma

-Lo siento mucho, en serio Bulma, pero debo irme…

\- ¿qué? ¿Por qué?

-Tengo una emergencia… Te veré más tarde… - y diciendo esto salió corriendo del lugar.

…

Vegeta y Ten estaban en la productora, apostados tras la puerta de los camerinos.

\- ¡Abre, pedazo de escoria! ¡No tienes escapatoria!

No hubo respuesta alguna, por lo que Vegeta comenzó a desesperarse

\- ¡Maldición!

\- ¿Q-Qué ocurre? - le preguntó Ten, asustado.

-Yo no debería estar aquí… ¿Dónde demonios se mete ese idiota de Kakaroto cuando lo necesito?

En eso se escuchó a Mil-K gritar.

\- ¡AAHHHHH!

Ambos policías se miraron, dándose cuenta de que era momento de intervenir.

Ten derribó la puerta e ingresaron a la habitación, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver no había nadie. Pero al revisar el lugar vieron una pequeña puerta trasera tras un vestidor. Estaban por salir cuando se oyeron nuevos gritos. Corrieron fuera y se encontraron con Mil-k recostada sobre Zabón que permanecía inerte con una herida en su cuello. Vegeta apartó a la chica y le quitó las tijeras que aún mantenía en su mano, mientras Ten verificaba los signos vitales del herido.

\- ¡Vegeta, aún está vivo!

El detective, que tenía de un brazo a la mujer, lo miró confundido. No comprendía como la muchacha había logrado defenderse de su atacante ya que la diferencia de tamaño y fuerza era evidente.

\- ¡llamaré a la ambulancia! Tu mientras intenta mantenerlo con vida – se giró hacia la muchacha y le preguntó, al verla cubierta de sangre – Tú ¿estás bien?

Mil-K pestañeó un momento reaccionando y luego de ver al hombre herido, miró a Vegeta y lo increpó

\- Si, pero no gracias a ti ¡Tonto! ¡Estuve a punto de morir!

Vegeta tuvo que contener las ganas de abofetear a la muchacha

-Argg… ERES UNA MALDITA ESTUPIDA – le gritó, para enseguida sacar su teléfono y pedir una ambulancia – Habla el detective Vegeta. Tenemos un sospechoso herido… Necesito urgente una ambulancia en Los Cocos con Segunda avenida

\- ¿Kakaroto recibió una bala? – le preguntó Oolong, desde el otro lado de la línea.

-No fue Kakaroto, cerdo idiota ¿Qué no oíste? ES UN SOSPECHOSO… - respondió – ¡deja de parlotear y envía la maldita ambulancia de una vez!

Colgó furioso y le dijo a Ten

-Quédate con él mientras llega la ayuda – hizo un alto, mirando por un momento a Zabón _"Si este sujeto se nos muere, perderemos una pista importante…"_ . Enseguida agregó - Yo me llevaré a esta imbécil para ponerla a resguardo.

Tomó a la muchacha de un brazo y la arrastró hacia la avenida, donde estaba su vehículo, mientras Mil-K intentaba en vano zafarse. Pero en el camino se encontró con Kakaroto que venía trotando hacia él, por lo que soltó a Mil-K y avanzó hasta el otro detective

-Hola, Vege…

El mayor no le dijo nada y simplemente cortó la charla propinándole un golpe en la cara con tal fuerza que lo arrojó a un par de metros, sobre unos basureros.

Kakaroto, luego de superar la sorpresa inicial, acarició su mandíbula sonriendo, pero no lo pensó ni medio segundo y se lanzó sobre su compañero, comenzando una pelea feroz mientras la muchacha no dejaba de gritar.

…

 _Comtinuará..._


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

Dos horas más tarde y tanto Vegeta como Kakaroto estaban en la estación de policía, cada uno en una celda. Luego de agarrase a golpes debieron separarlos entre varios efectivos y fueron llevados esposados hasta la unidad, para que se calmaran.

Ox´Satán se aproximó a las celdas y les preguntó, bastante molesto

\- ¿Ya se calmaron?

-Si, jefe…- respondió el joven - Prometo que no volverá a ocurrir, pero si Vegeta no me hubiera golpeado, nada de esto hubiera pasado…

-Argg – gruñó el otro en su defensa.

El jefe dio un suspiro de cansancio y les advirtió

-Última vez que dan ese espectáculo. ¡Para la próxima los daré de baja a ambos!

\- ¡Tsk! – hizo Vegeta, pero enseguida preguntó – Capitán, díganos ¿Qué ocurrió con el sospechoso?

-Les tengo malas noticias… Pero no debería comentar nada contigo, Vegeta. Aun estás suspendido…

-Pero yo puedo saber ¿Verdad capitán? – preguntó el más joven de los detectives, mientras le sonreía de manera pedante al otro, logrando que Vegeta le hiciera un desprecio.

-Si, supongo que si…- Ox'Satan respiró hondo y les dijo - De acuerdo, se los diré. Tenemos un grave problema…

\- ¿De qué está hablando?

\- El sospechoso aún continúa en coma, por lo que no podremos interrogarlo… Y para colmo mi hija no recuerda nada desde que entró al camerino… Al parecer aún está choqueada por la experiencia…

Vegeta abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, mientras se aferraba a los barrotes _"_ _Por lo menos ese desgraciado estará custodiado mientras despierta… Estoy seguro de que él es el destripador…"_

El Capitán continuó – No nos queda más que esperar y apenas despierte ese tal Zabón, se los comunicaré… - Sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y agregó, mientras abría las celdas – Les abriré, pero no quiero más pleitos…

Los hombres salieron al mismo tiempo y se miraron un momento. Vegeta aun estaba molesto por lo ocurrido, pero prefirió guardarse la ira para después. De todos modos, su compañero debía volver al apartamento junto con él.

\- ¿Amigos? – le preguntó Kakaroto, extendiendo una mano hacia él de manera amistosa.

Vegeta dudó un momento, pero al siguiente estrechó la mano del joven. Disimularía su rabia todo lo posible con tal de no perder su empleo.

Kakaroto retiró su mano algo adolorida

-Vegeta… ¡No era necesario que me apretaras tan fuerte!

-Lo lamento… - le respondió con desdén - Pero así es como debe ser un apretón de manos.

-No sigan perdiendo el tiempo y llévense a mi hija – los regaño el capitán - ¡PERO ESTA VEZ NO LA PIERDAN DE VISTA! ¿Me oyeron, par de idiotas?

\- ¿Por qué debemos hacernos cargo de ella? – preguntó molesto el detective mayor - El sospechoso está bajo custodia y ya no hay nada que temer…

-Vegeta… Hasta que no aclaremos esto no podemos estar seguros de si ese sujeto es o no el destripador de Oeste…

Vegeta puso mala cara al darse cuenta de su error y Kakaroto por su parte respondió, irguiéndose en su sitio, haciendo sonar tus tacones y llevando su mano a su cabeza dijo

\- ¡Si, mi capitán! ¡Cuidaremos a su hija con nuestra vida si fuese necesario!

Ox´Satan rodó sus ojos y se fue de vuelta a su oficina.

Kakaroto se llevó las manos a la nuca y comentó

-Bueno, Vegeta… Supongo que volveremos al apartamento…

-Así es, pero tendrás que dormir en el sillón como acordamos…

Kakaroto lo miró molesto, pero enseguida se le ocurrió algo, por lo que golpeó su puño sobre su otra mano.

\- ¿Cómo no pensé en eso antes?

\- ¿En qué? – le preguntó el mayor interesado.

\- ¿En qué más, Vegeta? ¡Yo podría ir a dormir con Bulma!

El otro detective sintió que le iba a dar algo, como un ataque al corazón o una apoplejía. Por lo que respiró hondo y le gritó

\- ¡NO SEAS IMBECIL! Se supone que debes estar atento a Mil-K… - se cruzó de brazos y le preguntó - Dime genio ¿Cómo la protegerás si estás en otro lugar?

El joven se llevó su mano a la nuca

-Es verdad, je, je… No había pensado en ello…

\- ¡Por supuesto que no, cabeza hueca! ¡Tú nunca piensas!

En eso sonó el móvil de Kakaroto y éste lo saco, pero luego de mirarlo volvió a guardarlo.

\- ¿Quién era?

\- Una de mis ex… Me ha estado llamando muy seguido últimamente… parece que necesita que le preste dinero…Por eso no le contesto, así me evito prestarle…

Vegeta se lo quedó viendo y le dijo

\- ¡Tú no tienes remedio! Pero ¿sabes idiota? tú idea no es tan descabellada después de todo…

\- ¿en serio?

-Si… Vamos, te lo contaré camino a casa… Pero primero vayamos por esa imprudente.

-Su nombre es Mil-K, Vegeta…- lo corrigió su compañero.

El detective solo rodó sus ojos y se alejó por el corredor. Esperaba solucionar su problema con la cantante, pero para ello necesitaría la cooperación de Bulma.

…

Lunch ingresó a la estrecha casa de tres pisos y enseguida fue saludada por el anciano

-Hola, linda… ¿Dónde estabas?

\- ¡Oh! Hola. Fui donde Gokú a llevarle unas cosas…

\- ¿Vas a volver con él?

-No. Solo quise ser amable con él… - hizo una pausa y le comento – Me encontré con ese chico alto al salir ¿No estarás metiéndote en problemas?

\- ¿Cómo piensas eso? Solo vino a visitarme, Lunch… - le respondió algo nervioso, para enseguida cambiarle el tema – Ya es tarde ¿podrías preparar de cenar, por favor?

-Si. Voy de inmediato.

El anciano suspiró con alivió y procedió a sentarse frente a la televisión.

…

Acababan de llegar los tres al departamento. Vegeta sacó su llave, pero algo llamó su atención. Era una canasta de picnic, con una manta cuadrillé sobre ella.

-¿? ¿Qué demonios es eso? - preguntó Vegeta, con desconfianza. Si hubiese tenido super poderes la hubiese incinerado en ese mismo instante

Kakaroto saltó sobre la pequeña canasta y la abrazó contra su pecho

\- ¡SON LOS DULCES DE LUNCH!

\- ¿Otra vez? – le preguntó su compañero, bastante molesto.

-Oye, Gokú ¿Por qué esa mujer te deja obsequios? – le preguntó desconcertada Mil-K

-No sean así… - se defendió él - Ella me dijo que los traería en agradecimiento por darle un dinerillo extra… Siempre lo hace…- llevó su mano a su nuca y comentó, confundido - Aunque tienen razón, si me los como deberé enviarle dinero…

Vegeta gruñó y abrió la puerta, mientras Mil-K miraba molesta a Kakaroto

-Oye, ¿Tienes una novia y no me lo habías dicho?

-No, Mil-K, ella no es mi novia… es mi ex esposa

La muchacha quedó boquiabierta un momento

-Ex… ¿exesposa?

-Si… Por si no lo sabías tengo tres exesposas… - le respondió con una mano en alto indicando el número.

La chica puso cara de horror un momento, pero luego lo miró ofendida y le dijo

\- ¡No sabía que eras de esos!

\- ¡Ya déjense de estupideces y entren de una vez! – los regañó el mayor.

Al fin entraron y Vegeta les dijo

-De acuerdo, ustedes me esperarán aquí mientras subo a preguntarle a Bulma si puede albergar a esta imprudente en su casa…

-OYE, DEJA DE DECIRME ASÍ – reclamó Mil-K

Vegeta le dio la espalda y se sonrió para responderle

-Está bien, pero no creas que por llamarte por tu nombre dejarás de ser una imprudente…

Enseguida se dirigió a la puerta, pero cuando estaba por salir se oyeron unos golpes en ésta. Puso cara de extrañado y abrió, pensando en que seguramente era la vieja Baba, pero al abrir se encontró con Bulma, la que no espero a nada y le plantó una sonora cachetada que logró voltearle el rostro

\- ¡UHHHHH! – hicieron Mil-K y Kakaroto al mismo tiempo, con cara de dolor.

\- ¡ERES UN DESCONSIDERADO! – le gritó la mujer a Vegeta.

El detective se volteó hacia ella y le dijo, muy serio

-Si ya te desahogaste, ahora dime ¿A qué demonios viene eso?

Bulma miró por sobre el hombro del detective y al ver que estaba acompañado le indicó que salieran para poder hablar en privado.

Vegeta así hizo y le dijo, cruzándose de brazos, una vez hubo cerrado la puerta tras él

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

\- ¿Todavía lo preguntas? – le preguntó molesta.

-Por supuesto. No se aun por qué mierda me golpeaste…

Bulma se lo quedó viendo extrañada un momento, pero enseguida lo miró seria y le dijo

\- ¡No fuiste capaz de dejarme ni una miserable nota después de dormir conmigo!

Vegeta fue ahora el que la miró extrañado. Pero enseguida se sonrió y le preguntó

\- ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

\- ¿Estás diciendo que sí me dejaste una nota? – preguntó, ella, algo descolocada. Pero enseguida volvió a su pose de ofendida - Pues debo decirte que la escondiste muy bien…

El detective avanzó hacia ella y la miró directamente los ojos, mientras le decía

-Bulma, escúchame. Si hubiera tenido sexo contigo, créeme que no me hubiese ido de tu lado sin repetirlo por la mañana…

La mujer se sonrojó, dándose cuenta de que su hipótesis solo estaba basada en suposiciones. Pero no se iba a dejar humillar de esa manera, no quería aceptar que se había equivocado

-Muy bien – le dijo aparatándose y cruzándose de brazos también - Si lo que dices es cierto ¿Por qué amanecí casi desnuda?

Vegeta se sonrió y le respondió de inmediato

-Hmn... De eso sí me declaro culpable…

-Entonces ¿no lo niegas?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no lo niego! – le respondió con una media sonrisa - Pero se debió a que estuvimos a punto de hacerlo. Sin embargo, tú te quedaste inoportunamente dormida antes de siquiera empezar… ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

\- ¿L-Lo dices en serio? – le preguntó ella, bajando la guardia un momento.

-Claro… Pude haberte tomado si hubiera querido, pero no lo hice… Por lo que me debes una.

\- ¿Una qué? – preguntó ella, recuperando su actitud defensiva.

-Ja, ja, ja… No te asustes. Necesito que hagas algo por mí…

\- ¿De qué estamos hablando? – preguntó algo exaltada – Porque te recuerdo que soy una dama y por lo tanto hay cosas que jamás haré…

-No te imagines nada… Entra de una vez y sabrás a que me refiero… - le dijo, volviendo a su apartamento – pero deberás explicarme después a que te refieres con esas cosas que jamás harás…

Bulma lo miró desconcertada y accedió a su petición. Apenas entró, vio a Kakaroto y a Mil-K. Antes no había puesto atención en la muchacha, por lo que exclamó al verla de frente

\- ¡Oh! ¡Pero si eres…

-Hola… - la saludó la muchacha – Si. Soy yo...Mil-K.

Vegeta rodó sus ojos, con fastidio.

-Oh, es un placer conocerte al fin – la saludó avanzando hacia ella - Mi nombre es Bulma Briefs y debo decirte que me gustan mucho tus canciones…¡De hecho soy fan de tu música!

-Si ya terminaron con las presentaciones, tenemos un asunto pendiente aquí… - las apuró Vegeta.

Bulma lo miró molesta un momento, pero luego suavizó su gesto para preguntar

\- ¿Cuál es el favor que me quieres pedir?

-Necesitamos donde esconder a esa irresponsable…- le soltó sin más él.

\- ¡Oye! - reclamó Mil-K

-Te dije irresponsable, esta vez… así que no te quejes – le respondió Vegeta. Enseguida miró a Bulma y le dijo - ¿Tienes problema en alojarla?

\- ¿Alojarla?

-Si – aportó Kakaroto – Necesitamos donde ocultarla ya que…

Vegeta decidió intervenir, interrumpiendo a su compañero.

-Tiene ciertos problemas y requerimos que se oculte en un lugar donde no sea encontrada… Tómalo como un aporte al programa de protección a testigos – terminó de completar Vegeta.

Bulma lo pensó un momento y les dijo

\- ¿Es por lo del asesinato en la fiesta de caridad?

-Si. Es por eso… - asintió el detective - No debería decírtelo, pero la irresponsable es el posible blanco del destripador ese...

Bulma llevó sus manos a su boca, sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué dices? – la apuró Vegeta.

La mujer lo pensó por un par de minutos y finalmente les dijo

\- ¿Me garantizarán que no me estarán poniendo en peligro?

-Por supuesto… Jamás te lo hubiésemos pedido si no fuese seguro… Además, se turnarían entre Kakaroto y Ten para vigilar la entrada.

-Mmm…Me suena un poco invasivo… Además, ¿No sería mejor que se quedara todo el tiempo con uno de ustedes?

Los hombres se miraron un momento y Vegeta le respondió, cerrando sus ojos un momento y cruzándose de brazos

-No sería apropiado…

\- ¿Por qué no?

-Créeme que si estoy a solas con ella voy a terminar esposándola a algún mueble para que no huya y Kakaroto no puede estar con ella porque esta irresponsable lo terminará convenciendo de cualquier cosa…

\- ¿Es en serio? ¿Serías capaz de eso? – le preguntó Bulma, como creyendo que era una broma.

-Sí. Hablo muy en serio…- le respondió con sinceridad el detective - Ya se escapó una vez y no pienso arriesgarme a que ocurra un nuevo incidente – le respondió Vegeta.

\- ¿Y tú Kakaroto? Que acaso ¿No tienes fuerza de voluntad?

-Lo lamento, Bulma – le dijo Kakaroto – Ya lo hablamos y no encontramos otra solución…

-Yo no quiero, pero luego de lo de hoy no quiero estar con este pedante ¡Me trata muy mal! – aportó Mil-K.

\- ¡Tsk! - hizo Vegeta, mirando molesto a la cantante.

Bulma lo pensó un momento antes de responderles.

-Lo siento, chicos, pero no puedo hacerlo… Y no es que no quiera… Pero es que he soñado toda mi vida con presidir un caso como el del destripador y si me entrometo puede que no me consideren en la corte…

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y lo meditó. La mujer tenía razón, para su carrera un caso como este sería un sueño hecho realidad, pudiendo llevarla a la Corte Suprema incluso _"_ _Hmn… No había considerado eso"_

Bulma al verlos tan desanimados se compadeció. Así que avanzó hasta quedar frente a Vegeta y le preguntó

\- ¿Alguien más sabe de tu plan?

Vegeta le respondió enseguida

-No. Solo lo sabemos nosotros y tú.

-Mmm… Entonces creo que puedo ayudarlos... Pero siempre y cuando esto no salga a la luz pública y lo hagamos bajo mis términos…

Vegeta de inmediato miró a Kakaroto.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -exclamó éste.

\- ¿Prometes no abrir tu bocota?

El joven lo pensó un momento y respondió

-Lo prometo.

-De acuerdo – dijo Vegeta. Enseguida miró a mil-K y le ordenó – recoge tus cosas.

La muchacha así hizo.

-Espero que no te cause muchos problemas – le dijo el hombre a Bulma.

-No será problema… - enseguida se sonrió y le cerró un ojo - Porque mi plan es mucho mejor que el tuyo…

\- ¿? – la miró extrañado Vegeta.

…

 ** _Continuará..._**


	11. Chapter 11

**XI**

Mil-K dejó su equipaje en la habitación y volvió donde Kakaroto

-Este plan si me gustó – comentó la chica saliendo del cuarto - Tú estarás todo el tiempo conmigo y puedo prepararte mucha comida…

-No lo sé… - respondió el aludido mirando el lugar - Es extraño dormir en otro lado que no sea mi departamento. Creo que extraño a Vegeta…

\- ¿Cómo lo vas a extrañar? Es un desgraciado que solo sabe insultar a las personas…

-Si. Pero no lo hace porque quiera… Es solo su modo de ser…

La joven lo miró incrédula y se dirigió a uno de los cuartos para cambiarse, pero en eso se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta principal y el joven fue a abrir

-Hola, Ten… - lo saludó, manteniéndolo en la entrada - ¿Ya vienes a tu turno?

-Este. Hola… Si, voy a quedarme de guardia hasta las seis.

\- ¿Pero piensas quedarte afuera?

-Sí. Esas fueron las instrucciones de Vegeta.

-Oh, que mal… Bueno, pero por lo menos comerás con nosotros…

-Creo que eso sí podría hacerlo… - dijo avanzando un paso.

-Entonces te avisaré cuando esté listo – y diciendo esto, Kakaroto le cerró a la puerta al otro detective en la cara, dejándolo perplejo del otro lado de ésta.

\- ¿Quién era?

-Era Ten – respondió el joven, dejándose caer en un sillón – Oye, Mil-K ¡¿Qué harás para comer?!

…

Bulma salió del cuarto de Kakaroto y le extrañó no ver a Vegeta, por lo que llamó a la puerta del cuarto del detective

\- ¡Oye! Vegeta…

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – le respondieron desde dentro, con algo de brusquedad.

-Bueno, solo quería saber si no te molesta que ponga música. Es que me concentro mejor así…

-Has como quieras… - le respondió, de la manera más neutral que pudo.

\- ¿Estás molesto por algo? – preguntó ella, extrañada por la actitud del hombre.

El detective abrió la puerta y la miró. No estaba molesto, solo le incomodaba compartir su espacio con ella. No estaba acostumbrado para nada a convivir con mujeres. Sus conquistas por lo general eran de solo una noche y luego ya no las volvía a ver. Pero con Bulma era diferente, aun ni la veía desnuda y ahí estaba a un cuarto de distancia, sin saber ni cuantos días duraría esa tortura.

-No lo estoy… - le dijo finalmente - Solo necesito mi espacio, eso es todo…

Bulma se lo quedó viendo un momento, para enseguida decirle

-Comprendo, pero voy a pedir algo de cenar y no me gusta cenar sola…

-Está bien. Aunque tenía pensado salir a comer fuera, pero es mejor no alejarse de aquí. Avísame cuando llegue – dijo, volviendo a encerrarse.

Bulma no supo que hacer al ver la puerta cerrarse. No se esperaba que el detective se comportara tan grosero con ella, no después de lo que casi había ocurrido entre ellos.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no hay problema con que me quede? - insistió ella.

-No – le respondieron de inmediato.

La joven soltó un suspiro de rendición y buscó su móvil para pedir comida, pero justo en ese momento vio una llamada perdida de su ex

\- Es una llamada de Yamcha… Y ahora ¿Qué querrá?... Bah. No pienso llamarlo. En la fiesta se comportó como un tonto.

Pidió de cenar y volvió a su nueva habitación a trabajar, pero en eso oyó la puerta, cosa que le extrañó. Se dirigió a la puerta y en eso vio a Kakaroto ingresando mientras la saludaba

-Hola ¿Cómo la estás pasando?

Bulma lo miró un momento y enseguida le dijo, muy bajito

-Bien, supongo…Oye ¿Vegeta siempre es tan huraño?

-Je, je… Si, pero no puedes culparlo. Ha pasado por muchas cosas…

\- Ah, ¿sí?

-Si… Sus padres y su hermano fueron asesinados cuando era muy joven…

Bulma abrió muy grande sus ojos. No se esperaba eso.

\- ¡Qué horrible!

-Si. Pero no te preocupes, él ya lo supero hace mucho… Creo que por eso entró a la fuerza…

Bulma iba a preguntarle algo más, pero en eso el detective mayor salió de su cuarto.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Kakaroto?

El menor se sonrió y le respondió

-Yo, este… Nada. Solo bajé a ver como estaban…

\- ¿No se supone que deberías estar vigilando a la estrellita de pacotilla?

-No te preocupes por eso…- le respondió Kakaroto - Ten ya vino a relevarme. Además, quería saber si Bulma quería probar los dulces que me envió Lunch…

-Es muy amable de tu parte… ya pedí de cenar, pero creo que algo dulce no me vendrá mal – le dijo Bulma, pero enseguida miró a Vegeta y le preguntó - ¿Nos acompañas?

-Hmn – hizo cerrando sus ojos un momento – No me gusta lo dulce. Coman ustedes, además, debo terminar de revisar los expedientes.

La mujer y el joven tomaron asiento en la sala de estar. Vegeta simplemente se preparó un sándwich para cenar y para poder seguir revisando lo del caso. Lo dicho por el capitán no dejaba de rondarle, pero estaba convencido de que Zabón era el hombre que la noche de la fiesta se había dirigido a él.

Una vez listo se encerró nuevamente en su cuarto y murmuró, antes de darle el primer mordisco a su merienda

-Maldito, voy a encontrar la manera de conectarte con los demás asesinatos, aunque me lleve una eternidad.

…

Mientras tanto en el otro apartamento.

-Ten ¿quieres un café?

-Si, gracias – le respondió el joven viéndola alejarse a preparar las bebidas. Enseguida no mnuy seguro preguntó - ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro, la que tú quieras…- le respondió desde la pequeña cocina.

\- ¿Recuerdas la noche en que estalló tu departamento?

-Si. Aunque es algo que preferiría olvidar… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Ten lo pensó un momento y le dijo

-Es que me parece muy extraño que hubiese habido un artefacto explosivo y ninguno de nosotros lo haya notado, ni tampoco a la persona que lo dejo allí…

Hubo un breve silencio y Mil-K apareció con una bandeja con dos tazas.

-Seguramente lo dejó algún repartidor o llego junto con algunos de los presentes que me envían mis admiradores… - comentó dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa de centro.

Ten bajó la vista la humeante bebida y tomando su taza agregó

-Pero Nappa me comentó que el personalmente revisaba todo paquete que ingresaba… ¿No te parece extraño?

Milk entrecerró su mirada y enseguida exclamo, bastante molesta

-Pues ¡Debió revisar mejor!¡ Casi muero y parece que me estuvieras culpando de ello!

Ten alzó una de sus cejas y miró a la joven

-Este… No era mi intención… Pero es muy extraño… Si lo piensas…

Milk se puso de pie y se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina mientras le decía

-Voy a ver como va el postre… No te vayas a ir ¿de acuerdo? Porque tengo mucho miedo de quedarme solita… ¿Quieres un café para acompañar el pastel?

Ten la miró ahora bastante confundido, pero asintió finalmente.

…

Kakaroto se puso de pie y miró a Bulma con una sonrisa

-Será mejor que me vaya… - comentó el joven, estirándose brevemente.

\- ¿Tan pronto?

-Si, es que Mil-K dijo que hornearía un pastel… y ¡No quiero perdérmelo!

-Pero ¿es que acaso no habías cenado?

-Si ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver? - preguntó extrañado.

La jueza hizo una mueca de rendición y le dijo, mientras se frotaba un brazo, con indecisión

-Bueno… Aquí está bastante aburrido ¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Claro que sí… Vamos.

Ambos dejaron el apartamento.

…

Vegeta se mesaba los cabellos en su cuarto mientras observaba una pequeña pizarra de corcho, la cual contenía datos de los crímenes atribuidos al destripador

-Demonios… Debo haber pasado algo por alto, pero ¿qué?... – dio unos pasos y puso dos de sus dedos sobre el nombre de Zabón – Dudo mucho que sean asesinatos aleatorios… Maldita sea… ¿Qué mierda las une además de ser aspirantes a modelos? Mil-K es una cantante ¿Por qué demonios la atacó?

En eso sonó su móvil y lo atendió

-Aquí Vegeta.

- _Vegeta, necesito que vayas junto con Kakaroto al hospital…_

\- ¿Qué ocurre, capitán?

- _Ese sujeto, Zabón, ya recuperó la conciencia… Dice que no recuerda nada concreto… Solo que fotografió a Mil-K y que luego había hablado con su agente…_

\- ¿Cómo que no recuerda nada más?

- _Eso es lo que le dijo al oficial que lo custodiaba… Por lo que necesito que tú lo interrogues. Y no te preocupes. Te levantaré la sanción. Este asunto requiere tu presencia…_

-Hmn… De acuerdo. Pero no llevaré a Kakaroto. Él debe estar atento a su hija.

- _Tienes razón… Haz que Ten te acompañe._

El detective colgó y en eso llamaron a la puerta del apartamento. Fue entonces que recordó que Bulma había pedido de cenar, pero se extrañó de que ella no fuese a atender, por lo que fue a ver qué ocurría. Pensó que seguramente estaba en el baño, por lo que tomó su billetera y se dirigió a la puerta. Tal como pensaba, era el repartidor. Recibió la comida y canceló, dejando las cosas sobre el mesón de la cocina y saliendo de inmediato en busca de Ten.

…

-Mil-K, Te felicito ¡Cocinas estupendamente!

-Gracias, Bulma.

-Es en serio. No había probado nunca un pastel tan delicioso.

\- ¿Tú no cocinas? – le preguntó Kakaroto.

-Bueno, sí. Pero no tan bien cómo Mil-K…

-No importa, Bulma – le dijo con una sonrisa el joven- Eres muy linda y eso lo compensa...

Mil-K no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda, por lo que le preguntó al joven

\- ¿Y qué opinas de mí?

Kakaroto miró a la chica y le dijo

-No lo sé… Eres muy bonita y cocinas muy bien, pero…

\- Pero ¿qué?

El joven se sintió atrapado, por lo que respondió

-Bueno, no quisiera sonar mal educado, pero eres algo empalagosa…

\- ¡¿QUÉ YO QUÉ?!

-Y efusiva... – enseguida lo arregló - Pero son cualidades que no encuentras en cualquier mujer…

Mil-K se molestó y se puso de pie para decir

\- ¡Que tontería! Tú no sabrías como reconocer a una mujer de verdad, aunque la tuvieras en frente… ¡Eres un bruto!

Enseguida se fue a su habitación y se encerró con llave.

La mujer fue la primer en hablar.

-Creo que será mejor que vaya a ver como se encuentra…

\- ¡Bulma! Ten cuidado… - le advirtió el joven - Debes saber que hoy ya envió a alguien al hospital.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó tragando duro, pero en seguida le dijo – Aun así, creo que será mejor que una chica la calme antes que uno de ustedes…

Kakaroto le asintió y vio como la mujer golpeaba a la puerta. Ésta se abrió y Bulma desapareció de su vista.

-Creo que no debí abrir mi bocota – comentó para si mismo, agregando de inmediato con felicidad - ¡Hey! ¡Aun queda pastel! Sería un desperdicio si se enfría… y no es bueno desperdiciar la comida- se auto convenció saltando al sofá para comenzar su ataque. Pero, cuando estaba por llevarse un bocado a la boca, oyó la voz de Vegeta que decía desde fuera mientras golpeaba la puerta

-Kakaroto, abre inmediatamente. Desde aquí puedo oír tu estupidez.

El joven frunció y dejó de lado su botín, para dirigirse a abrir.

\- ¿Dónde está Ten? – le preguntó el detective mayor, de manera directa, apenas lo vio.

Kakaroto rascó confundido su cabeza y le respondió

-Él se fue.

\- ¿Cómo que se fue?

-Eso supongo. Cunado subí con Bulma, él ya no estaba…

-Argg – hizo Vegeta y se marchó mientras tomaba su celular para ubicar al detective más joven.

Kakaroto se quedó con cara de extrañeza parado aun en la puerta un par de segundos, pero enseguida se encogió de hombros y volvió de un brinco al sofá para atacar el pastel.

-Mmm… ¡Sabe a dioses!... No debería subestimar a Mil-K ¡Cocina delicioso!

…

Bulma se sentó con calma juntó a Mil-K. La muchacha estaba boca abajo en la cama, dándole la espalda mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Oye, Mill-K… - le dijo de manera amistosa, dudando entre poner una mano sobre la chica – Debes entender que Kakaroto no lo dijo con mala intención… Lo conozco y sé que no es muy asertivo…

La joven no respondió, por lo que la mujer continuó

-Me he dado cuenta de que él te gusta… y quiero que sepas que él no me interesa más que como amigo…

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? - preguntó la cantante, dejando de sollozar por un momento.

-Si – asintió Bulma, poniendo finalmente una mano sobre la espalda de Mil-K.

\- ¡Pero él te quiere a ti! – exclamó Mil-K, sentándose bruscamente en la cama, haciendo retroceder a la mujer - ¡Yo soy una estrella! ¿Por qué no se fijó en mí?

Una gota corrió por la sien de Bulma.

-Este… Sí, eso parece…pero creo que él no te conoce lo suficiente, solo debe ser eso, je, je…

La joven miró con rabia a la mujer un momento, pero enseguida le sonrió y le dijo

-Tienes razón. Será mejor que volvamos a la sala… - dijo, levantándose de la cama y secando sus lágrimas – Deberíamos tomarnos un café, para bajar el pastel…

Bulma la miró perpleja un momento, pero enseguida aceptó el ofrecimiento.


End file.
